Your Cure
by supermariolover56
Summary: Summary: What could one do if exposed to an awful brain tumour, hastily gaining you unlimited amounts of power, yet unbearable pain? You want to get rid of this, but you cant control yourself. What can you do to help control this. To protect the ones you love? The answer has been with you all along.


YOUR CURE

**Summary: What could one do if exposed to an awful brain tumour, hastily gaining you unlimited amounts of power, yet unbearable pain? You want to get rid of this, but you cant control yourself. What can you do to help control this. To protect the ones you love? The answer has been with you all along.**

So, like...this is just a brotherly love story. A...really long one. Yea, but. Im 'bout that life, so, I decided to do a brotherly love Fic, because there cute. Ya know. But don't ya worry, its not COMPLETELY full of brotherly love and stuff, theres...other stuff that you will find out about soon enough.

Enjoy ;)

Multiple explosions detonate as the three brothers make their way to try and escape out of Bishops base with their prisoned, suffering brother.  
"April, fire is blazing in here. Do you know an escape route? Staircase? Window?"  
Michelangelo snatched the phone away from Donatello in a panic and shouted into it loudly.  
"A GOOZACK?!"  
Donatello swipes the phone back from Michelangelo and gives him an impatient glare, rapidly placing the device back to his ear.  
"April, ya there?"  
"Yea, Donnie. There's a window directly five feet in front of you, to your right."  
Donatello threw his head to where the window is located and squinted his eyes to get a better view, desperately searching for their way out.  
"Why. The. FUDGE. did we have to separate from those two?! Casey and Leo will really NEED help in a place like this! Shell, at this point we ALL need the lord! I just really hope, Raph is ok."  
Donatello continued his aggravated search for the escape window, until he literally felt his heart leap to his brain in relieve and joy as he finally caught sight of their final escape. Another explosion was heard closely behind Donatello causing him to whirl around rapidly, almost giving himself whiplash. Donatello then heard a heart-wrenching scream, nearly pulling him into shock.  
"RAPH! NO!"  
Donatello wasted zero time, the window completely forgotten as he rushed desperately to find the source of the sound. Smoke was practically everywhere. Breathing was becoming a chore as the smoke spread mercilessly through his lungs like a painful, slow going poison. April's loud and terrified cries for Donatello's safety fell on un-focused and panicked ears as he search rapidly and forcefully through the smoke.  
"Why had Mikey left my side? There's too much smoke! I can't find them!"  
Donatello's mind was going in many different directions as the screaming got much closer. The voice had obviously belonged to Leonardo, for he possessed a voice of just pure strength and will, basically the voice of a leader. Donatello vision was beginning to spin as he tried helplessly to call out for his seemingly fallen brothers.  
"GUYS?! LEO?! MIKEY?! CASEY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
Donatello then stumbled over something and fell face first to the floor. Donatello used his last bit of strength to pick himself back up, to see if his brothers were ok. His vision was swimming dramatically due to the lack of oxygen. But once he managed to get his sight straight, the first thing that greeted his course were; his three brothers and his human friend all fallen, and out cold. Donatello tried hopelessly to cry out for his ground warriors, but he was in a state of being overly air deprived from so much smoke. Donatello's eyes rolled back into his head, and his eyelids slowly shut as he let darkness become his temporary light.

*******

*DI~ING*  
Raphael released a pained moan as he fluttered his eyes.  
*DI~ING*  
Raphael then shot his eyes open and sat up quick, gasping desperately for air. Pressure was put on his shoulder as he was forced back down again.  
"Shh...stay down, Raph. Your ok now. Your safe."  
Raphael's vision was badly blurred by the sudden motion. He recognized that voice better than any of his brothers.  
"D-Donnie? Dat'chu, bro?"  
A soothing reassuring warmth was placed upon his forehead as Raphael was placed back in a laying position.  
"Hey, Raphie. How are you feeling?"  
Raphael stiffened a bit at his long lost nick-name, but quickly let it slide with an annoyed grunt. Once Raphael's vision was finally in the clear, the calming sight of his little brother filled his eyes, with a sad smile.  
"How m'I feelin? Oh. yea I feel ok. head hur's lil bit, but I'll live. Wha' happen...ta me?"  
Raphael picked his head up just in time to witness Donatello visibly stiffen hard as he told him about his head causing Raphael to raise an eye ridge at his little brother.  
"You, uhh...hit your head pretty hard, Raph."  
Raphael kept his eyes calm and worry-less at Donatello, but shortly shrugged off his statement, not considering the seriousness of his real situation as he closed his eyes again.  
"Ehh, m'sure it ain' dat bad."  
Uncomfortable Silence was spread through the lab. The only sound that could be heard was the strained hard breathing of Donatello. A few moments slowly passed, until Donatello finally spoke up. Hesitantly.  
"R-Raph..."  
Raphael shot his eyes open and quickly lifted his head and bore his eyes directly into his little brothers. Even though Donatello tried his very hardest to not use a tone of voice like something FOR SURE was wrong, but some things couldn't be hidden and that frightened Raphael, dearly.  
"Don, are ya 'kay? Non'ya got hur' righ'?!"  
Donatello felt the tears beginning to sting in his eyes and tried hopelessly to swallow down the lump in his throat. Raphael's showed hard eyes filled with concern as the moisture in Donatello's eyes went surely noticed. Placing a hand on Donatello's cheek, Raphael stared deeply into his eyes.  
"Donnie? Whaz wron'?"  
Donatello lowered his head to stare at the floor, then back up to his brother. Donatello opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud bang. At the same time, Donatello and Raphael shot their heads towards the entrance if the lab, to find Leonardo and Michelangelo in the door frame shouting at each other.  
"I don't think so, bro! I will be the Justin one!"  
Leonardo yelled as he pointed to the picture of Justin Timberlake on the poster placed in his hand. Michelangelo then gently pulls the poster away from Leonardo and spreads a gigantic smile on his face like butter.  
"Oh no. You'll be the Barbie chick."  
Michelangelo says as he points out a picture of Nicki Minaj. Leonardo looks back at his brother with narrow eyes that told he was completely insulted.  
"Fudge YOU!"  
Leonardo then flicks his sibling forcefully in the forehead, sending Michelangelo's head back from the pressure. Donatello and Raphael were both staring at their two brothers confused on their conversation. "Donnie! Who would be the Jus-" Michelangelo released a shocked gasp as his and Leonardo's eyes enlarged at the sight of their finally awakened brother. Its as if his soul was magically pulled back together. The sight of his brother actually being awake, after over a whole year, seemed too good to be true. Tears were clinging to Leonardo's eyes as he slowly began to make his way to Raphael, with his hands half-way up to approach him.  
"R-Raph-phie?"  
Raphael picked himself up on his elbow to exchange the same stare as his eldest.  
"Leo? Leo!"  
Raphael had no clue why he wanted his eldest so much. He wanted to be held so badly. To be cradled in Leonardo's arms. It wasn't like him but, you can't really help wanting your older who you haven't seen in..too long of a time period. Raphael managed to sit all the way up and dangle his legs on the edge of the bed as he used all his power to swing them over. Leonardo practically flew over to his intermediate brother, soon holding him tightly in his arms. Raphael returned the embrace with just as much force, if a bit more.  
"Leo. Oh myG-d, Leo."  
Raphael gripped onto Leonardo tighter and much more needy. Leonardo stroked the back of Raphael's neck in reassurance as Raphael's grip got tighter.  
"Leo, where 'ave ya been? I'e missed ya so much."  
"Shhh...its ok, little brother. I'm here. I wouldn't leave you. I'm just so glad your finally...awake."  
Raphael's suddenly enlarge his eyes wide. quickly pulling himself out of their warm embrace and stared into his eldest's dark eyes in shock.  
"Finally? Whatcha mean..finally?"  
Leonardo turns to stare at a still shocked Michelangelo and an exhausted Donatello, then back to Raphael while releasing a frail sigh.  
"Raph..you've...you've been comatose for over...over a year."  
Raphael was beyond shock at this moment. His eyes were enormous and he couldn't breathe. He pulled himself completely out of Leonardo's embrace  
and backed up slowly as far as his bed would let him go. Hard, painful silence filled the room as Raphael tried to get his hard gasping under control, but he was too shocked. Leonardo began to reach out to his brother but immediately stopped and lunged back when the lamp next to Raphael's bed suddenly exploded and shattered. All four brothers stare completely flabbergasted at what used to be; the lamp. It was silent in the lab for a while until Donatello opened his mouth speak, but was once again interrupted.  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, guys!"  
A loud smack was heard through-out the entire lair as Casey and April entered the room. April stepped in the lab first with a welcoming smile.  
"Hi, guys. I hope you guys are doing any better after all this time. But i'm glad he woke up too.  
April says as she hands a bag of medicine to Donatello.  
"Thanks a lot, April. And don't..uhh...worry. He'll b-be ok."  
Donatello says taking the bag and giving her his best smile, barely recovering from his shock. April saw how unfocused Donatello was and walked up close to him, boring hear light green eyes into his chocolate brown ones. She full on places a loving smile on her face. Donatello instantly recovers from his shock as he cups April's cheek and plants his lips on hers. Michelangelo and Leonardo soon recovered from their shock by a loud yawn coming from Raphael.  
Leonardo instantly jogged to his intermediate brother, the shattered lamp completely forgotten, while Michelangelo kept an irritated glare on Donatello and April.  
"Hey, hey, Dude! Dudette! Seriously?! I mean, trust me. I ain't hatin on ya. Like YOLO, i mean go for the girl and everything. But, Its just.."  
Still hanging on to each other, blushing and panting slightly, Donatello and April now had their full attention on Michelangelo who was restating the situation to them.  
"A lamp literally exploded and shattered right next to our; JUST WOKEN UP FROM A FUDGIN' COMA, brother's head."  
Michelangelo turned back to where his older brothers are located and smile soothingly. Leonardo had managed to get Raphael, who was on the verge of passing out, back in bed. Leonardo was leaning down beside Raphael with one arm under his neck and the other on top of his plastron, stroking it calmly with his thumb. Raphael would chuckle lightly time to time by what Leonardo was whispering softly into his ear. Michelangelo was staring at his older brothers with a large smile at the sweet brother like scene, until a hand was slapped hard on his shoulder nearly stopping his heart. Michelangelo then shot his head around to find Casey giving him a gigantic, tooth filled smile. Breathing heavily with his hand over his plastron, Michelangelo turned back to the lovin scene of his brothers, now realising Raphael was now knocked cold, but Leonardo still comforting him with all his heart. Michelangelo's breathing had finally returned to normal, and began to speak to his human friend.  
"He missed, Raph. We all did, but, he took it pretty hard. Even for HIM."  
Casey's face turned from a smile to a confused 'O,' then back to grin.  
"Ahh, ya mean Leo?"  
"Yea." Michelangelo replies as he nods his head. "I sometimes had to literally drag him away from Raph's side to get him to eat and sleep. But, luckily, hygienic stuff is like automatic to the guy."  
Michelangelo chuckles as he sits in a chair next to Casey.  
"But, ever since Raph got captured by Bishop, and after Splinters death...craps just been...different, yo."  
"I agree, Mike. But..."  
Another voice cuts in from Michelangelo's voice forcing him and Casey to look up from the floor up to Donatello and April. Donatello grabbed a chair and placed it in front of his baby brother and his human friend. Setting April in his lap, Donatello took a deep shaky breath before stroking April's hair.  
"To make matters worse, and to add to the difference of our family; Raph...h-he's not functioning properly."  
Donatello saw out of the corner of his eye that Leonardo was DEEPLY listening to every word that was being spoken. Donatello took another breath before continuing.  
"I've been really meaning to tell you guys this, but...Raph, has a brain tumor."  
The whole lab went dead silent of any kind of sound, breathing included. Everyone was stunned. The barrier of quiet was no later broken through by an intense sounding Leonardo, still clinging tightly to a sleeping Raphael's arm.  
"So, your meaning to tell...to tell me that, my little brother..."  
Leonardo than stood up harshly, knocking over a table and shattering Raphael's water glass.  
"IS GOING TO DIE!?"  
The murderous, guilty, irate look in his eyes showed that he was not having it with Donatello. Leonardo then stomped harshly over to his little brother with anger radiating all over him. Donatello then pushed April softly out of his lap and braced himself for the painful impact that would most likely come. He was correct. Impact did indeed come, but not as he expected it. Leonardo had a painful grip on Donatello's shoulders. His nails digging harshly into his skin. The lab remained silent longer after Leonardo's outburst. His frustration was indeed understood. Wouldn't it be just fantastic to finally rescue your brother for almost 3 months of non-stop search from one of your many worst enemies, then end up having him comatose for over a year from the many experiments and chemicals inflicted and injected endlessly into his body, then have him finally wake up to find out that your brother has a brain tumour. What a way to start the day. Donatello then calmly placed his hands on top of his raging eldest brothers.  
"Leo, please listen to me."  
The tone in Leonardo's little brothers voice caused him to relax almost instantly.  
"Leo, your frustrations are BEYOND understanding. I won't lie to you, I was pissed when I found out that news about, Raph. But, there's something about that tumour that is hopeless in my understanding."  
Leonardo then kneeled down to be eyes length with his brother.  
"Donnie, what do mean? Whats not to understand about it?"  
Donatello sighed, proving how strained he truly was, which cause Leonardo to wince, and lower his head.  
"Leo...guys, the tumour's not even killing him."

*******

*DI~ING*  
Raphael gasped loudly and shot up into a sharp sitting position. A thin layer of sweat coated his body as he tried to get his breathing under control. Suddenly, a horrible throbbing pain came crashing into his head like a train. Raphael then immediately shot his hands up to the sides of his head, clutching it firmly. Desperately trying not to awaken the others in the lair, Raphael cried out softly as he shut his eyes tightly.  
"Need...water."  
A sudden feeling shot threw Raphael, like he knew water was near him and he knew its EXACT location. Raphael slowly raised his head to find the location of the H2O. Once he finally laid eyes on the glass, energy was not his strong point at the moment. Raphael then raised his arm to the location of the glass, a sharper more horrible pain came shooting through his head as the glass levitated into the air and moved gently towards his hand. Not caring were the water had suddenly came from, Raphael quickly snatched the glass in his hand and chugged the whole thing down in what seemed to be only 2 gulps. Sighing heavily and relieved after a much wanted cure of dehydration, Raphael let the cup fall smoothly from his grasp not caring wether it breaks or not. But, no sound was heard. The class had somehow caught itself in mid air. A large more unbearable pain shot threw Raphael's head as he studied the room, keeping one hand loosely clutching one side of his head as he noticed other objects in the room were beginning to levitate. Raphael was speechless as he stared wide-eyed around the room. Raphael was about to open his mouth to say something, until a pain so cruel shot threw his head once again, moving his hands automatically to clutch his temples.  
*DI~ING*  
"Stop"  
Raphael harshly whispered as he clutched harder to the sides of his head.  
*DI~ING*  
"Stop!"  
Raphael was now speaking at a normal tone but evidence in his voice presented that he was in much pain.  
*DI~ING*  
An object in the room suddenly shattered into bits and pieces, but the pieces remained in the air, slowly imploding on themselves. Anyone would have found this amazing to see, even Raphael himself. But the horrible searing pain throbbing in his cranium was making it hard for anything in life to be considered, 'amazing' any longer.  
*DI~ING*  
At this point Raphael was standing in the middle of the room, still firmly clutching his temples. More objects in the room were levitating and shattering or fixing themselves or moving around. Raphael didn't care how much noise was being made as things continued to rattle and break around the room. The clock showed the time 7:00am. Raphael now knew at this point that he could try and get out of the room, since he was already standing. With all the strength he had left, Raphael reached desperately for the door knob, until the door suddenly flew open causing him to fall flat on his face. Michelangelo stood in the doorway studying his fallen brother, then all of the objects in the room coming back in contact with gravity. Many object falling harshly to any location and breaking or smashing. Michelangelo stood frozen in place and absolutely speechless as many objects instantly stopped their rattling movements.  
"W-w...ho-how...?"  
As Raphael lay on the hard, cold stone ground of the lab, he could suddenly feel his energy slowly coming back to him. A small amount of strength returned to his arms as he picked up his left to hold up to his baby brother, his right forearm supporting him.  
"M-Mikey. L-lil...He-help...please."  
Raphael lightly chuckled as he held a hand up to his baby sibling. Michelangelo was knocked out of his shock, as he heard the struggle in his older brothers voice. Michelangelo quickly kneeled down to where Raphael was halfway laying on the floor, his arms supporting most of his weight. The youngest immediately gripped Raphael's bicep and swung his arm around his shoulder, bringing his fallen sibling to his feet and placing him on the bed.  
"R-Raphie? H-how? W-what? Did I..just like...see that c-correctly?"  
Michelangelo was a stuttering mess as he stare wide-eyed at his older brother. Raphael stay seated on the bed where his elbow is propped on his thigh, clutching his forehead lightly. The pounding in his temples finally lightened as he sighed in relieve of the pain being, well, almost gone. Michelangelo was still staring at his brother with every bit of shock that showed before hitting at full force. Raphael raised his head to focus on his baby brothers crystal eyes. Then it hit him.

Wow, I am BEYOND, SPEECHLESS!

Raphael then grimaced as more words could be read in his head.

HOW was everything in the lab like, RAISING by THEMSELVES?!

Raphael groaned as the words seemed to continue. It was painful to hear because he could read everything that his brother was thinking, and all he did was look him in the eyes for a second! Michelangelo immediately stepped up to his relative, and gently gripped his arm.  
"R-Raphie..." Michelangelo swallowed down his stuttering words and tried his hardest to get over his shock.  
"Raphie, are...y-you..ok?"  
Ignoring his baby brothers question, Raphael brought his hand up to take his brothers in his and looked at him with a obvious fake, shaky smile.  
"Mike, I was wonderin' if ya could just...umm"  
'How the shell could he just go and ask his bro if he could stop thinking for the time being?! Not that it should be hard for him or anything.' Raphael chuckled lightly as he squeezed his baby brothers hand a little.  
"Mikey, could ya just...stop ummm...thinkin' fer a second?"  
Michelangelo was looking at his kin with total confusion at his question. 'Stop thinking? What the shell!'  
"Raph? What do you mean?"

Wow this is crazy! First crap in the lab is flying by themselves! And next by brother is telling me to stop thinking! Today is not my day!

Raphael had his eyes narrowed in pain as every word could be read from his brothers head. Raphael then brought his other hand up to Michelangelo's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Not tight even to hurt him, just enough to let him know that Raphael needed something to be done or something to be stopped.  
"Mikey, please. Just...try and like, clear your mind of anything. Any words, and thoughts. Please."  
Michelangelo didn't say anything as he had an intense staring match with Raphael who was now holding his forehead in his left hand.  
"Uhh...o-ok, Raph. I-I'll try."  
With that, Michelangelo closed his eyes and concentrated his hardest. Leonardo and Master Splinter both have told him before that if you concentrate on the calm atmosphere around you, your mind will be able to be cleaned of any disturbance, any worry, and any thought. Michelangelo continued to concentrate hard on his breathing, and the atmosphere around him, until his mind was at last a blank. Michelangelo opened his eyes to find that Raphael had his elbows laid across his thighs with his head lowered. Michelangelo could no longer keep his eyes off of his brother as he still had a firm grip on one of Raphael's hands. After a long pause of silence between the to brothers, realisation socked the youngest sore in the gut. Raphael sitting in pain clutching his head, the objects in the lab all doing the weirdest of things that is inhumanely possible, and Raph clutching asking for Michelangelo to actually stop thinking?!'  
It all came together in a well fit puzzle that most likely had thousands more pieces to go into to. Yes Raphael clutching his head in pain and asking Michelangelo to shut off his thought was a big part, but, there was one question that the youngest was MOST concerned about. He'd read enough comics to know the conclusion of everything that just happened.  
"Raph? Were...were you the one who was making everything in here rise?

*********

7:00 a.m. Leonardo had been up since 4:30 a.m due to worry of his little brother. Before Raphael went to sleep, his usual dark green emerald skin was almost the colour of Donatello, with no offence to him, is extremely pale in Raphael's case since he was blessed to be the darkest of all of the brothers.  
Another thing that Leonardo couldn't get off his mind was; how that lamp near his brothers bed suddenly just...exploded. There wasn't anything or anyone near it. It just SHATTERED. Leonardo narrowed his eyes and grunted in irritation the more he thought about it. He couldn't meditate because the continuious questions and thoughts kept clouding his mind anyway. Leonardo peacefully got to his feet as he made his way to the kitchen.  
"How could such a thing happen anyway?"  
Once Leonardo recognised the familiar tiling of the kitchen, he slowly raised his head and gasped. Donatello and April were leaned up against the counter having a...HEAVY...make-out session. It was obvious to tell that they had no clue he was in there. Leonardo just stared at the scene with an eyebrow raised. He then shook his head and chuckled lightly as he turned to leave the kitchen.  
"Ok, i'll leave then."  
Leonardo was instantly traveling up the stairs directly after leaving the kitchen. Donatello and April would just make-out anywhere at this point. Leonardo thought sarcastically as he passed the bathroom. He was suddenly interrupted by Casey coming out the bathroom with a newspaper. Casey then turned to look at Leonardo with an awkward smile.  
"He he, hey Leo. Uhh...I wouldn't go in der fer a couple days...er weeks."  
Casey stated as he close the door and walked happily passed Leonardo. Leonardo kept and eye brow up as he watched his human friend about to disappear into the kitchen.  
"Casey, Wait! I wouldn't...!"  
"AHHHHH! GOOD LOR' YA TWO! GETTA FREAKIN' ROOM!"  
Leonardo sighed heavily and chuckled softly as he continued down the hall. He was about to pass up the lab, but stopped once he heard familiar voices. He could defiantly make out one of the voices was his baby brother. But who the shell could he be talking to? Donatello and April were...having a moment, he had just seen Casey. So he must have been talking to...Raphael. Leonardo so badly wanted to bust into the lab and smother his hot-headed sibling in hugs and affection. The last time he had seen his little brother was when he had fallen asleep over 2 days ago. Leonardo walked slowly up to the door and peeked inside to find Michelangelo kneeling in front of Raphael. He narrowed his eyes and held his breath for a moment to hear what his siblings were saying.  
"Raph, please tell me. Were you the one making everything in here...like..rise?"  
'Rise? What the heck is Mikey talking about?'  
"Mikey, ya gotta believe me. I got no clue how that happened."  
Leonardo could tell that Raphael had a pleading tone is his voice. Leonardo was having a hard time understand what his brothers where talking, resulting in him only listening harder.  
"But, Raphie. You were like, in serious pain when all that was happening. And there is no other way that I could think of all that stuff rising by itself, and some things shattering and exploding, and even fixing themselves. Pluuuus, you even told me to stop thinking! And trust me, i can think of soo many things you or Leo could say to that comment."  
Before Raphael could respond, a sharp feeling shot threw him, causing him to gasp and stare forward in horror. Michelangelo narrowed his eyes in worry as he gazed at his brothers horrified face.  
"Raph, whats wrong? Are you ok?"  
"Mike, h-he heard."  
"What do you mean? Who heard what?"  
Raphael could easily identify the concerned emotion in his brothers voice, since his senses were suddenly incredible. Small amount of objects began to levitate in the air as Raphael hesitantly revolved his head around to look with a horrified expression towards his eldest brother who was peeking threw the door. Michelangelo notice the things objects lifting in the air and shot himself towards Raphael. Leonardo flung the door open as he witnessed things in the lab levitating, along with his baby kin. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Leonardo looked back down Michelangelo, believing that he was as shocked as he is, but was highly wrong. Michelangelo was completely relieved off shock. He used quick reflexes to place Raphael's head in his lap, massaging his temples lightly. Raphael had his eyes shut tightly and his teeth clenched firmly to the point it looked as if his teeth would crack and break right there and then. It was interesting how Michelangelo could slip out of shock so fast, and suddenly know what to do. A small grunt of pain was released as more objects lifted. 'Dang. Why does my head hurt so bad when this happens? Am I really causing this stuff ta levitate like dis?' Raphael thought as he slit open his eyes. Leonardo was still standing in the doorway, staring with wide-eyes at Raphael. Raphael could feel his emotion and his presence all to well and began to panic. He had to explain himself. He couldn't have his older brother hating him. Since Leonardo was the leader, responsibility for protecting his family from any danger is his highest point, he couldn't have his only older brother thinking he was a threat.  
"L-Leo, pl-please...let me...ex..mphh...explain."  
Michelangelo's heart broke as his brother tried helplessly to talk to Leonardo. He then continued to massage his older brothers temples, firmly but in a soft manor to try and get him to relax. Raphael sighed lowly in relief as the throbbing pain in his head began to subside. Raphael then gulped hard as the objects in the room began to lower back to shelves and different locations.  
"Leo, please let me explain. I...I don't know how this is...ahh!"  
Raphael shot a hand up to firmly hold his forehead.  
"I don't know how this is happenin'."  
Leonardo was staring at his brother in disbelief as he tried to explain himself. Raphael couldn't sense the emotions his eldest was showing and it truly actually SCARED him. Raphael was NEVER scared, but the narrow eyed expression his leader was showing made him believe Leonardo thought he indeed was a threat. Michelangelo was looking back and forth at his two brothers as they stared intensely into each others eyes.  
"Leo...ahh, i'm beggin' ya ta believe me!"  
He shot up from Michelangelo's massage and gripped Leonardo's wrist tightly, gazing into his eyes with pleading diamonds. Leonardo backed out of Raphael's grip and quickly walked out of the room. Raphael and Michelangelo stare absolutely stunned as there eldest lightly stomp out of the room. A small whimper escaped Raphael's lips, causing Michelangelo to twirl his head painfully towards his hot-headed sibling. Raphael's kept his aghast, wide eyes on the doorway, Leonardo had just stormed out of. Michelangelo's heart literally broke at the sight of tears spilling from his stubborn sibling. The look in Raphael's eyes showed as if he had killed someone. He was terrified. His only eldest walked out on him, like he wanted nothing to do with him. The only expression that showed was the shock, then a blank expression as he left. What only made it worse for Raphael was; he knew what Leonardo was thinking then.  
'Raph, what the shell happened to you?"

*******

Tension was brewing large through-out the lair. Especially between Leonardo and Raphael. Donatello couldn't quite comprehend what was happening between the two, but, its been going on for over 3 days. Raphael had finally managed to heal physically from any of his wounds, and was healed from the effects from his coma. But still, Donatello had noticed how Leonardo wouldn't talk to Raphael at all. A few words to the max, and thats only during training. But, aside all of that, Donatello couldn't keep his mind off of his older brothers tumor. He was extremely relieved that the thing wasn't killing his brother, but he couldn't understand what else it could be doing. Donatello had never witnessed a tumor that was quite like this. He was tempted to just remove it without any pressure, but he wasn't sure if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Donatello thought many times wanted to ask his brother if he could study it, but he didn't want him to feel he's just some experiment. Raphael's honestly been through enough of that. Donatello was knocked out of his thoughts by a soft tap on his shoulder. Donatello threw his head to look behind his shoulder and found his youngest brother and older brother staring down at him.  
"Ey, Donnie-Boy."  
"Yea, hey Don. How are you doin'?"  
Donatello returned the smile just as affectionate as his brothers.  
"Hi, Mikey. Hi Raph. I'm doing ok. How...umm..how are you guys?"  
Raphael suddenly frowned and winced as he stared more intently at his little brother.

I really have to talk to Raph about this. But I REALLY don't want him feeling like an experiment.

Raphael slowly brought two fingers up to his temple and closed his eyes in pain. This did not go unnoticed by Donatello as he shot up from his seat and quickly walked to Raphael.  
"Raph? Are you ok? Do you have a headache?"  
_  
OH MY G-D! ITS THE TUMOR! WHAT'S IT DOING?!_

Raphael placed his whole forehead in his hand as he tried to control his breathing. Donatello stared in horror at his older brother then shot his eyes to Michelangelo with a,'what-the-heck-is-happening?!' face. Michelangelo ran up behind Raphael and lowered his brother slowly to his knees, laying Raphael's' head against the middle of his plastron. Donatello watched in complete amazement and fascination as Michelangelo used his thumbs and massaged Emerald temples with ease and care.  
"Shh...its ok, Raphie. I know it hurts, just breathe."  
Raphael moaned in relief and relaxation as the pain and tension in his head began to subside. Donatello hesitantly walked up to his brothers, but stopped cold and sharp once objects in the living room began to rattle in a hard motion. A few things fell off of shelves and tables, breaking and smashing to pieces. Donatello was searching the room in quick motions, disbelief and utter amazement at what his eyes were beholding upon him. Something like this could barely be explained by science, but here it was. Objects lifting and moving themselves in different places, some falling and then catching themselves again. It was just beautiful. Donatello was about to look back to his brothers and say something, but was interrupted by Raphael as he spoke in terror and shock to his little brother.  
"Oh G-d no. Donnie, please...please...believe me. I'm try-tryin' ta control d-dis. I'm tryin' so h-h-hard."  
Before Donatello couldn't respond, or even process to what his older brother had said, a loud familiar shout came coursing from the hallway.  
"DONNIE, LOOK OUT!"  
Donatello shot his head to the source of the scream and widened his eyes as Leonardo came lunging at him, preparing to quarter-back his whole being.  
"Leo, wait! AHH!"  
An obnoxious crashing sound was heard as Leonardo harshly knocked Donatello on his shell, avoiding the giant vase about to crash land on his cranium. Donatello's facial expression showed thanks toward his eldest brother as they got back to their feet and studied other objects in the room falling and breaking or knocking something down. Then it stopped. Everything quit moving instantly. Then began to lower back to some place in the room. Donatello's mouth was a gap. His eyes wide as dinner plates as the action finally died down.  
"Wow! That was...AMAZING! Mikey did you just see that?!" Its obvious that everyone in the room had witnessed such an impossible influence, but Donatello didn't care. He was still far to flabbergasted. Donatello's eyes flew to his youngest brother as he noticed Michelangelo was still gently massaging Raphael's temples and had his head cradled in his lap. Raphael appeared to be absolutely exhausted as one second his eyes were mere slits, and the next his golden jewels were completely cut from the colorful globe.  
"Yea, Don... I did see."  
Michelangelo responded sadly as he continued pampering his kip siblings temples and forehead.  
"I know right! That was just...UNBELIEVABLE!"  
Donatello shouted as he shook Leonardo hard and almost knocking him back to the floor.  
"I mean, that action was something I have never seen before! How in the name did that-"  
Donatello gazed intensely into his baby brothers eyes and noticed how glassy they appeared to be. This didn't go unnoticed by the eldest either as he knelt down before his youngest and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Mikey, what's wrong?"  
Michelangelo threw an annoyed glare at Leonardo, the evident sadness in his blue oceans completely demolished, causing Leonardo to take his hand back almost immediately.  
"Why the shell, would you care?"  
"Mike, what are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb, Leo! You know darn well what the HELL my crazy behind is talkin' about! How could you just completely ignore Raph like that and then come back like you did nothing wrong?! Michelangelo was now screaming at the top of his lungs. And at that point, there was no stopping him now. "Your sorry shell hasn't even BOTHERED to have anything to do with Raph! and you saw! OK! You SAW! Raph was in so much pain, but you just walked right out on him! You completely ignored the fact that he was trying SO HARD to explain What was happening! Dude didn't even know what was happening himself!"  
Leonardo was staring wide-eyed at his baby brother, his jaw dropped almost completely as Michelangelo spoke the cold truth. Michelangelo took a deep breath before continuing his shouting rant to his eldest brother.  
"Its just been me and Raph these whole 3 days Leo. We both STILL can't understand why this...this levitation keeps happening. Raph can read all our thoughts, Leo! If you were actually WITH him at all Leo, you would know something that big! Why do you think he's been trying to get your attention so bad?! His temper is awful, bro! He thinks you truly hate him! you practically killed apart of his soul when you left him that morning! Why?! Because he KNEW! Raph KNEW what you were thinking! He KNEW what the fudge your emotions were at that moment! He was terrified, Leo! He was scared and in pain! But that didn't stop you from thinking he was gonna be some kinda threat, huh? This has been happening ever since we finally got him away from Bishop and his crack-head self! Whats been happening is something he can't control! Raph's been stuck with Bishop for a long time, Leo! And he STILL can't adjust to or understand whats happening to him. Who knows if we've witnessed all of it or just barely any of whats been happening to him!"  
Michelangelo took another gigantic breath before speaking back in a broken tone.  
"I just...can't believe you would go so low and completely ignore him like that. When he needed you most, Leo. How could you?"  
Donatello shared the same expression as Leonardo as they are taken completely aback by there baby brothers change in temper, and Leonardo by Michelangelo's true words. Leonardo couldn't speak. He was too shocked and heart broken for his little brother. How could he have done that to him? He had failed, once again.  
"Wait, Mike. I know you guys might find me kind of slow for asking this, but; Raph was the one doing all of...THAT?"  
Michelangelo softened his glare and nodded slowly at Donatello. He couldn't believe this. How could something like this happen?! At this point, Donatello was completely confused. Bishop's doings were all science fiction, to the point where its pretty much impossible to do the things he does. Another thing Donatello couldn't believe; was how long, Raphael had the tumour in the first place. His baby brother was right, Bishop had kept Raph from them for a long time. And once they had finally found him, he was completely and visibly drained. What else was that stupid tumour plaguing upon their brother? He couldn't wait anymore. The choice was practically forced. He had to examine him, he had to experiment on that tumour. Donatello inwardly shivered at the word 'experiment.' He didn't want to think of it that way. He only wanted to help his brother, not hurt him.  
"Mike? Leo?"  
Both brothers clamped their attention to their genius brother at the sound of each of their names, The uproarious silence at last broken.  
"Yea, Donnie?"  
"I..I can't hesitate anymore. All of that stuff that, Mikey just said. About Raph being the cause of everything in hear rattling violently, and levitating, and even reading our MINDS. About how long he's had that tumour. I have no choice, I have to see whats happening to our brother."  
Before either other siblings could respond or give some sort of protest, Donatello had disappeared into the hallway, ascending to his lab with his out cold sibling in his arms. Only one thought ran threw his head:  
'What is going on, Raph?'

******

_The night wasn't of its normal darkness. The streets showed no sign of life. Quiet spread across the land like some sort of virus. But that wasn't what disturbed Raphael so horribly. No. It was the enormous puddles of blood splattered in every direction of the rooftop. Foot soldiers lay motionless and utterly lifeless, dead at Raphael's feet. The choking and nauseating scent of blood was destroying all other senses that he possessed. The crimson liquid coated Raphael's body like a blanket as he painfully took in the scene in front of him. One foot soldier instantly caught his eye, as he stared with wide eyes at the ninja's empty shell of a body. His spine was half way pulled from his neck, as his stomach was sliced all the way open. Guts and blood lay piled in the massive lake of blood puddling around the man. His arms and legs cut completely off, and both eyes gouged clean out from their sockets, what it looked to be, by bare hands. Raphael's heart nearly stopped as he locked eyes on HIS OWN Sai sticking excessively out of the man's clearly exposed brain. As much as Raphael didn't want to find out, he had to know what had happened to the other one. A strange feeling came to focus in his hand. He had something pumping in his hand. Raphael hesitantly and very slowly lowered his eyes down to look at what he possessed in his grasp. Raphael cried out in horror and disbelieve as he dropped the vascular organ from his grip and stumbled back. He was carrying a PUMPING HEART. In his hand! At this point Raphael couldn't breathe. His head was throbbing and pounding with every bit of stress and pain he had never known. Raphael's eyes popped open even wider when heard a terrified whimper come from behind his shell. Raphael turned his head with caution, nearly falling over at the sight of his; brothers staring at him in pure terror and shock. Michelangelo and Donatello, his little brothers were staring at him with terror and inconsolable tears spilling from their eyes. Heart wrenching trembles and sobs wracked both of their horribly battered and bruised, bodies as they clung desperately to each other. Why are all these foot so dead? What had he done to have all these foot practically torn to shreds? A horrible feeling suddenly stabbed through Raphael causing him to spin around painfully, landing his eyes on his oldest brother, or what was left of him. Leonardo remaining body was beaten literally to a bloody pulp. His right leg and arm were both shredded, and his head was cut clean off; Raphael's other Sai sticking out from his dear oldest brothers temple. No. This couldn't be happening. This CAN'T be happening! Raphael flew back around to look at his vulnerable and terrified little brothers, tears now streaming hopelessly down his own face.  
"B-bro's...I-I can'..I-I didn't..."  
He took a step closer, but stopped dead in his tracks when both of his siblings took a large step back. The looks on their faces would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. They were terrified. Terrified of him. Raphael was about to speak, but truly couldn't bring himself to do so. Suddenly, the sharpest, most awful pain he had EVER felt before in any of his 16 years of existence, shot straight through his head, causing him to cry out and clutch his head with desperate force as the minds of what seemed like millions of people could be read._

YOUR A MONSTER, RAPHAEL!

YOU KILLED ALL THESE PEOPLE!

SO EVIL!

MONSTER!

STAY BACK! STAY AWAY! YOU MONSTER!

Raphael clenched his teeth with unbelievable strength. His eyes were open wide, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face as minds anywhere, everywhere couldn't stop being heard. The pain in his head was unbearable, as the painful grasp improved nothing. Falling to his knees, he had yet to realise that bodies and everything around him was beginning to disappear. All three of his brothers dissipating into mid-air. All the piles and puddles of blood, guts, and bodies turning into dust, blowing away and becoming one with the natural breeze. The pain didn't subside though, only increased, causing Raphael to cry out louder in shear pain.

YOUR A THREAT! I HATE YOU, RAPHAEL!

STAY AWAY! YOUR NOT MY BROTHER!

WHATS HAPPENED TO YOU, RAPH?

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! STOOOOOOOOP!"

*******

Another examination in the lab, wasn't filled with the average stress and aggravation Donatello had to deal with. This time the atmosphere was armed with pure stress, and major tension. Donatello typed drastically at his keyboard, researching desperately for as many reasons for his brothers condition. No wires or cords were attached to his brother yet, because he wanted to be at least 98.5% sure what kind of tumour Raphael actually had. Tumours were already unpredictable anyway. But, Maybe SOME tumours don't kill a person, or some may have other purposes. Raphael has had a hard time speaking correctly ever since he woke up, which is something that was noticed almost immediately by the genius turtle. Yet thats all thats been noticed. Donatello knew the tumour was there because he did an IMMEDIATE search on his older brother once they finally rescued him from Bishops tortures. Sighing softly and rubbing roughly at his abused eyes, Donatello pulled his head up to gaze at the his cold, stone sewer wall.  
"Well, it normally depends on what grade a persons tumour is."  
Donatello said out loud to himself as he began to tap his foot impatiently on the floor. Michelangelo's words still ran fresh through his mind like a plane at full speed.

_"WHO KNOWS IF WE'VE WITNESSED ALL OF IT OR JUST BARELY ANY OF WHATS BEEN HAPPENING TO HIM!"_

"But what the heck ARE we witnessing?"  
Donatello was about to continue his high speed internet search for any results, but was stopped cold by the horribly laboured and harsh breathing his older brother was expressing. Donatello swung his whole body around and locked his eyes on his struggling older brother.  
Raphael's was twisting harshly from side to side, and mumbling awful things to himself. Mumbling things that shook Donatello sorely.  
"N-no...please...bro's...m'sorry."  
Donatello quickly rushed over to suffering sibling and gently placed his hand on Raphael's shoulder.  
"Raph? Hey, Raph, wake up, bro."  
Once Raphael didn't respond, Donatello frowned and shook him a bit. Raphael then suddenly stilled completely, causing Donatello stared at his brother with wide eyes and hold his breath. Donatello was about to whisper for his brother, but Raphael flew up in a sitting position gasping desperately for air. Donatello blinked multiple times, staring with a confused gaze on his older brothers still form.  
"R-Raph? You...ok, bro?"  
Raphael eyes suddenly enlarged enormously as he slowly turned his head to look at his little brother. Donatello gasped softly as he saw the look in Raphael's eyes. His golden orbs were completely unfocused, clouded to the brim with utter confusion, and pure terror. The look on his brothers face was awful. Donatello had NEVER seen such a look on his hot-headed sibling. It pretty much brought tears to his eyes the more he stared at his brother. Donatello was soon knocked out of his trance by a small, terrified voice, and was greatly taken aback when he figured out it emerged from Raphael.  
"Donnie. M'sorry. Please, don't be afraid of me."  
Donatello now had tears streaming down the corners of his eyes. The look in Raphael's eyes was so disheartening. Donatello gently pulled his distraught, unfocused brother into a fierce embrace, and let the tears slide.  
"What's happening to you, Raph?"  
Raphael's eyes instantly widened at his little brothers words. Images of his nightmare played over and over again. The pain was beyond anything he had ever felt. It sent every colour through his vision as the pain rapidly increased every passing moment, causing him to cry out and yank himself out of Donatello's hug. All minds in the lair could be heard.

_WOW, WHAT DAY IS IT?_

IS RAPH OK?

RAPH?! OH, G-D! WHATS WRONG!

I HOPE RAPHAEL IS OK. I SHOULD GO CHECK ON HIM AND DONATELLO

Raphael's eyes shot open wide and he threw his hands to the sides of his head, ripping an ear piercing scream from his throat.  
"STOOOOOOOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"  
Donatello instantly shot himself towards Raphael as his brother continued to flail uncontrollably. He didn't want to touch him because he didn't want Raphael freaking out anymore than he already is. But, before Donatello could make a decision, Raphael was already out of the lab door and rushing down the hallway. Without hesitation or wasting anytime, Donatello sprang to his feet and sprinted after his older brother.  
"RAPH, WAIT! COME BACK!"  
Donatello then turned the corner and ran head on into Leonardo knocking them both on their shells.  
"Donnie! Good grief, bro! You scared-are you ok?"  
Donatello snatched his eldest brother by his shoulders and stared him intently and roughly shook him.  
"Leo?! Where did Raph go!"  
"What do you mean?!"  
Leonardo asks taking Donatello's shoulder to hold him from shaking him any longer.  
"Did, Raph come thi-"  
"STOP! PLEASE!"  
Donatello and Leonardo paused for a short moment, both exchanged shocked glances before flying up and darting to the source of the scream.  
"Donnie, where did that come from?! Where's Raphael?!"  
"I have no clue! We have to find him and-"  
Donatello stopped cold and hard in his trail, Leonardo coming behind him only seconds later, gazing at him with confusion.  
"Don, whats the matter?"  
Leonardo turned his head to look in the direction of his little brothers startled gaze, and nearly fell into cardiac arrest. Raphael was dropped cruelly to his knees with his forehead propped up against the wall. His eyes were open to the point where every inch of the white of his eye was displayed. But what truly caught the attention of the eldest brother; was the blood dripping from the back of Raphael's head. Raphael was rocking himself back and forth, mumbling something completely alien to himself as he clawed dangerously at the back of his cranium, where more blood began to spill from the wounds.  
"M-m'key...Eo...Onnie...m'srry...st'p...mke it st'p."  
Donatello suddenly turned around and ran his fastest away from the scene. He had to go get Mikey. He's the only one he knew who could help at the moment.  
"Wait, Donnie where are you going?!"  
"I have to..."  
Donatello had already gone too far for Leonardo to hear. Shrugging off his little brothers location, Leonardo slowly and hesitantly approached his agonising, struggling brother. He couldn't touch him. He couldn't have Raphael freaking out anymore than he already is. Before Leonardo could do or say anything, hard footsteps were heard from behind him, causing him to whip his head around and found his two little brothers rushing towards them. Michelangelo swiftly passed Leonardo, ignoring his questions. Michelangelo gently bent down behind Raphael, where his shell face them all, and reassuringly placed his hand on his brothers arm. Raphael freed a noisy, shocked gasp at the loving touch of his baby brother.  
"Raphie? Raphie, its ok. I'm here. Its ok."  
Michelangelo begins to gently stroke up and down his older brothers bicep. Raphael shivered at his touch. It was so loving and reassuring. It seemed like years since he last absorbed such an attentive touch.  
'M-Mikey? Dat you, baby bro?'  
Michelangelo gasped once he heard the voice in his head. It was easy to recognise it at Raphael's, but, it was HARD to tell it was his since it sounded so frail and pained. Recovering from his slight shock, Michelangelo closed his eyes and spoke back to his older brother telepathically with the same love and devotion he was physically presenting.  
'Yea, yea its me, Raphie. Are you ok?'  
'Mike. Please, make it stop. It hur's so much.'  
'I know, Raph. What can I do for you? Anything to make your pain go away.'  
A long pause spread before the two brothers before Raphael took a deep breathe and turned his whole body to face his baby brother. Michelangelo bore into those Golden orbs and gave Raphael a loving smile. Donatello and Leonardo both watched their brothers in amazement as Raphael suddenly calmed down and threw himself into Michelangelo's arms, crushing himself against his baby brothers plastron. It didn't take someone like Donatello to figure out; what was happening to Raphael was greatly weakening his heavily built wall of emotions. Sadness and anxiety were the strongest they've seen. But, the emotion that all three of Raphael's siblings fear the most when its shown, is his anger.

*******

Michelangelo sat cuddled deep into his pillow, his older brother lay dormant in his lap. Michelangelo possessed an expression of pure asperity as he gently stroked Raphael's head. How could something like...this...happen to Raphael? His best friend? His hero? Anyone could tell that whatever this tumor was doing, it was truly effecting how Raphael's personality actually was. He couldn't cry. he just couldn't. He had to be strong for his suffering big brother. The youngest loved Raphael too much for that. Donatello and Leonardo are hard to explain at the moment. It seems they want to help Raphael, but they both just choose to avoid him altogether. Breaking his own thoughts, Michelangelo leaned down and rested his head on top of his brothers. Sighing heavily, he placed a soft kiss on Raphael's forehead and wiped it softly with his thumb.  
"Oh, Raphie. What can we do to help you? How can we cure you when we don't even half-way know whats happening?"  
Raphael suddenly stirred in his sleep. Shifting uncomfortably as he turned to lie on his plastron, and moved his head to find the warmer spots on Michelangelo's lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his baby brothers waist. Michelangelo smiled softly down at his brother as he continued to stroke Raphael's head and neck gently. Raphael's breathing began to become highly laboured and sweat began to coat his forehead as he mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Michelangelo held his breath as he tried to catch what his brother was saying to himself, but frowned instantly once Raphael's words became more clear. But thats when he started to move around in a slight panic.  
"N-no...Mikey...M'srry..."  
Michelangelo stared down at his struggling brother in saddened horror as Raphael began to wrap his arms subconsciously tighter around his waist.  
"N..no!...Mikey...NO! MIKEY!"  
Raphael shot straight up, nearly knocking Michelangelo off of the bed and flat on his shell. Raphael had his hand held firmly to his heart as it pounded brutally in his chest. Breathing was quite a chore as he studied the area around him. His mind finally came into focus, as he realized, he was in his baby brothers room: Where was Mikey?! Was he ok?! He had to DESPERATELY check on all of his brothers! After that "dream" he just witnessed, it resulted in major paranoia. Before Raphael could catch his breath, a barely audible creak was heard from behind him. Whipping around far too quickly, Raphael stumbled off of the bed, thrashing his arms hard and falling cruelly to the frozen, stone floor. Still breathing with much effort, Raphael gasped loudly at the sight of his baby brother. Michelangelo was staring down at his brother with a doleful expression on his face, his eyes glazed with sadness and concern to the brim.  
"Raphie? Are you ok?"  
Raphael didn't even bother answering before; he gazed at his brother for a few more seconds, then springing up and pulling him into the fiercest embrace he had ever given to any of his brothers.  
"MIKEY! Oh G-d, Mikey! My baby brother. "  
Raphael couldn't hold back his tears any longer as he felt Michelangelo's arms wrap back around him with just as much affection.  
"Yer ali'e."  
Raphael so much as barely whispered into Michelangelo's ear, yet it was still audible to him. Michelangelo began to push back to at least look at his brother, but Raphael pulled him back firmly, yet gently. He couldn't let his baby brother go. He didn't want to lose him or any of his brothers again. Michelangelo gasped lightly as the energy from the embrace was transferred into his soul. The energy being released from his older brother, was...different. The embrace was specifying that he was; scared. Terrified even.  
"Mikey, plea'e don' go. I don't want to lose ya again. I have ta protect you guys. Please. Don' go."  
Michelangelo was kneeling in front of his teared brother, still recovering from the energy from the embrace, but not moments later did he throw his arms around his brother reassuringly and rubbed soothing circles with his finger on Raphael's shell.  
"Shhh...its ok, Raphie. I won't leave you. None of us will. I love you, bro."

Donatello and Leonardo, both brothers sat completely dumbfounded, but a depressed look on each of their faces as they try to keep themselves chill on their worn out leather couch. Donatello had his head lowered to the ground with his hands in his lap and his legs crossed at the ankles. Leonardo sat with his elbow supporting his head on the arm rest and his legs spread. Neither of them dared to talk, not knowing at all what to say after what had happened with their brother. Donatello released a large frustrated sigh as he began to rise from his hunched position on the couch. Leonardo didn't bother looking up from a triangular pattern on the floor. He just couldn't believe this was happening. How could ANYTHING like this happen to his little brother? He just couldn't understand. Leonardo was knocked out of his thoughts by the extremely rushed and hard sounds of feet, what sounded to be Michelangelo's . The two brothers shoot their heads to the direction of the intimidating source of sprinting. Only seconds later, the youngest of brothers came busting into the living room, sweat pouring down his forehead and a look of utter panic painted in his features, completely out of breathe.  
"Mikey, whats the ma-"  
"Br-bro's...I...Raph...he"  
Both brothers wouldn't allow Michelangelo completion in his explanation as they flew up from where each were in the room and ran as fast as their feet would allow their exhausted forms to go. Michelangelo immediately straightened up once he saw his two older brothers headed in his direction, and blocked exit from their path.  
"MIKEY! What are you doing?! Somethings happening to Raph!"  
Leonardo was practically shouting in his baby brothers face as both turtles tried desperately to push past him.  
"No! Guys, you don't understand!" Michelangelo quickly and cautiously turned his head to see if Raphael was still as close behind him as he was. "Raph's trying to KILL MEH! AHHHHH!"  
Michelangelo screamed his loudest once he saw Raphael stomping towards him as threatening and intimidating as he had ever been before.  
"MIKEY! M'GONNA HURT YA! RRRRR'LLL BAD!"  
"NO! RAPH! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!"  
Raphael began to run hastily after his pacing baby brother, but stopped cold and hard in his tracks once he caught eyes of his other two brothers; who were standing at the door with stunned expressions on their faces. As Raphael stared horrified at his remaining brothers, the hellish reminder of what happened to Donatello and Leonardo flashed threw his mind.

*******

_All of his brothers; strapped to cold metal dissection tables. Donatello; lay practically motionless atop the metal prison, occasionally twitching as leather straps dug harshly into his beautiful olive green skin. He lie there; on the brink of insanity as he lie there mumbling; 'Were trapped' and 'Kill me' to himself and laughing. Leonardo lie on his badly abused plastron, blood coating every inch of his being. He breathing came in heavy gasp as he silently begged.  
"Please. Please, no."  
Before anyone could react, a heart breaking, roar-like shout drowns the room as the eldest had his shell literally ripped from his back. His spine and shoulder blades taken clean out in the process. It was an instant kill in his case, leaving Leonardo; dead. But what terrified him greatly was his baby brother; cut in a straight line, in half. The contents and organs of his body spilling out of his soulless shell of what used to be his body. Lakes of blood pooling at the bottom of the dissection table. The only thing that could make matters worse; was the tears and terrified feature painted on each side of Raphael's baby brothers face before darkness became his sun.  
_

Raphael stared with completely flabbergasted, wide eyes as he turned and walked slowly over to his baby brother. Michelangelo flinched as Raphael approached him, but hesitantly stood as his older brother took his wrist in his hand, pulling him up. Raphael gazed at the wrist grasped in his possession, before turning and journeying slowly towards his remaining two siblings. Donatello and Leonardo glanced at each other in surprised confusion before two hands pulled them both carefully to the floor. Before any of Raphael's brothers could question his sudden change in behaviour, they were all pulled into a fierce, needy embrace. All three brothers stared straight forward, taken completely aback by their hot-headed siblings utterly rare action. To make it simple, Raphael NEVER hugged; ANYONE. Leonardo was now extremely concerned for his little brother, but wasn't able to say anything as Raphael gently pushed them away and softly walked behind his eldest brother. All siblings watched as Raphael kneeled down behind Leonardo, noticing how terrified and unfocused his whole face appeared to be. Everyone was silent, not daring to say a word. But, Leonardo was able to speak up to the red clad turtle, startling his other youngests.  
"R-Raphael? Whats wro-"  
Leonardo enlarged wide as he felt a firm, loving, and horrified kiss planted on his shell, then his neck. Raphael then wrapped his muscular emerald green arms around his eldest brother. Leonardo was completely speechless. It was beginning to get hard to breathe with how much concern was enveloping his soul. But before he could give some sort of reaction to his little brothers abnormal behaviour, Raphael had already scooted over to Donatello and was staring him undeviatingly in his chocolate brown eyes. Donatello gasped softly as he gazed deeply into his brothers amber jewels. Novels were being spoken to him as Raphael cupped his jaw and planted soft, horrified, loving kisses around his whole face. Wrapping his arms around his little brothers shoulders, Raphael had also placed a kiss on Donatello's neck and carefully raised his head up to breathe heavily into his temple. Just like Leonardo, Donatello was left speechless and confused as Raphael crawled over to his last brother and pulled him into a firm, horrified hug. Tears rained down from Raphael's eyes as he felt Michelangelo's FULL body once again. He couldn't let any of those things happen to his brothers, no matter WHERE they might be, or WHAT they might be doing. He had to protect ALL of them, because thats what he was; their fire, their passion, their protector. He would drink blood before he allowed anything to happen to his brothers. He COULDN'T let ANYTHING happen to them! Raphael slowly lowered his head and placed gentle, horrified kisses on his baby brothers chest before squeezing him affectionately one more time, standing up and staring down at his majorly concerned and shocked siblings. He chuckled coldly to himself at the faces his kin were presenting; all eyes wide and mouths agape. Raphael rotated his head to glance at the clock that was kept neatly over the lair door.  
1:35 a.m. Wow, he had no clue it was so late. Raphael turned back to his brothers, who were still staring at him with slightly less shocked expressions. He walked gracefully up to his brothers and helped each of them to their feet and gestures for them to follow as he left the room. Raphael had led them all to Leonardo's room. The abode in the lair that possessed the largest amount of space, and showed the impression of also being the cleanest. Raphael turned around to stare into his leaders eyes with a look that asked; permission? Leonardo bowed his head to his little brother, allowing him access. Raphael bowed back respectfully as the door had suddenly opened itself and expressed the comforting darkness of his room. Raphael walked behind his confused brothers and pushed them all gently into the room and stepping all of the way in before the door had slammed shut, startling the three turtles. Raphael hissed as he brought his hand to cup his temple from the sharp pain that shot through his head.  
"Sorr'."  
Raphael had whispered as he walked up and picked a stunned Michelangelo up in his arms and placed him on Leonardo's bed. The same was done to Donatello as he knelt down beside the bed and planted his hand on Donatello's forearm, stroking it softly.  
"'K, listen. I nee' ya guys ta sleep in here fer me so I can watch ya. Make sure yer ok."  
Donatello raised his arm and placed his hand on top of his older brothers.  
"But, but Raphie. We...I-"  
"Shhh...Donnie...Shhh. Don' talk. Go ta sleep fer me, ok. I'll be here fer ya guys when ya wake up."  
Raphael then placed the same kisses he had on his brothers before. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that both his younger brothers were dozed off by the time he had raised his head. After placing a heavy blanket to cover his brothers with, Raphael gently grabbed Leonardo's blue blanket from the edge of the bed and walked over to him. Leonardo was studying every feature of his little brother's face and every movement as Raphael made his way over. He was about to speak but Raphael suddenly wrapped an arm around Leonardo's shell and knelt down to grip behind his knees, joisting him up bridal style and was cradled against Raphael's chest. Raphael walked slowly up to a wall in the room closest to were his l

le brothers rested soundly, wrapped in each others arms. Raphael had then sat carefully against the wall, Leonardo still held in his arms. The eldest was then placed carefully in Raphael's lap and felt caring, protective arms wrap around his waist. The blue blanket Raphael had been carrying was soon shrouded around Leonardo's body. And what seemed to be a bondful instinct, the leader wrapped his arms around his much larger and muscular brothers middle.  
"Raphie, Whats the matter? Why are you doing this?"  
Leonardo felt Raphael place his head under his chin and heard a strained, heavy sigh leisurely erupt from his brothers chest. Hearing that and his brothers gruff, yet strangely soothing voice nearly lulled him to sleep instantly.  
"Leo, I gotta protect ya bro. I just...just WON' allow anythin' bad ta happen ta ya guys. I would never fergi'e mysel'."  
Raphael took a steady breathe before continuing to speak to his dozing brother.  
"Plus, I would pro'lly go on a rampage if anythin' were ta happen ta ya guys. I know I don' say it ta ya guys but...I love ya, bro. I love all of ya so much. Yer my angels. Yea, ya piss me off mos' da time, but, I wouldn't be able to func'ion anymore if anythin' were ta happen ta ya, big bro."  
Leonardo felt a small tear trickle down his face, but quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand before wrapping his arms tighter around his brother and burying his head deeper in Raphael's chest. 'So this is what its like being a younger brother,' Leonardo thought with a slight chuckle.  
"Raph, I-I'm so sorry i've been...avoiding you since this all began. I...I just didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I just...I-I couldn't-"  
"Shhh...bro. Leo, iz ok; I fergive ya."  
Raphael planted a kiss on Leonardo's forehead and brow, instantly knocking the older turtle into a blissful slumber. Raphael smiled down at his eldest before pulling the blanket higher up around his brother and nuzzling his temple.  
"I'm gonna protect ya guys. I don' give a flyin' crap from who, even if it is from me. But I WON' let nothin happen ta ya. I love ya guys so much."  
Those were the last words Raphael spoke before he began his mental and physical watch on all of his brothers. He would keep them safe from any physical harm AND their greatest 'dreams,' no matter how much pain it would put him through.

The next morning was soothingly quiet. Donatello smoothly opened his eyes to be welcomed by dimmed darkness in the adoring scenery of his eldest brothers flawless abode. A few candles were lit around the room, lighting the area to give a summer sunlight shadow to calm ones soul. In Donatello's eyes, he didn't need to put much effort into figuring out that his brothers had let him sleep for awhile longer. And he wouldn't lie; he was exhausted yesterday. Donatello gracefully sat up in Leonardo's bed, being extra cautious not to mess up his dear older brothers bassinet setup. Sitting there for a moment, just enjoying the lovely silence rotating around the room, until a gigantic bang was heard echoing through entire lair, resulting in Donatello jumping firmly; nearly melting out of his shell and dying of every form of heart attack the  
"What the shell was THAT?!"  
"DONNIE! UH, DON! WE UMM REEEAALLY NEED YOU RIGHT NOW, BRO!"  
At hearing that, Donatello lunged clumsily out of the bed, stumbling and tripping over the blankets. Once he finally managed to regain his footing, Donatello busted out of the door and ran his fastest to the living area. Thousands of possibilities ran through the geniuses mind as he practically flew down the stairs.  
'Is something happening to Raph? Did Rapha and Leo get in a fight? Is Leo hurt? Is Mikey still alive? is APRIL ok?!'  
Donatello had finally managed to reach the living room, he found all of his brothers and April looking in his direction in a calming way. 'What the flying fudge! They aren't freaking out now the way they were yelling for me.'  
Donatello thought as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He was about to open his mouth to yell at his brothers for scaring the living shell out of him, but was stopped by a pained groan and a hard sniffle coming from Raphael and April.  
"S-sorr', bro. We didn' mean ta scare ya. Iz jus', April here needed ya pretty bad. Apparently."  
April turned to the emerald turtle and frowned at his sarcasm. Sticking her tongue out at him, April turned to the genius turtle and allowed more tears to spill from her shining green eyes, alarming Donatello greatly.  
"D-D-DONNIE! OH, DONNIE!"  
Donatello instantly ran up to his goddess and scooper her up bridal style, nuzzling his beak against her cheek. Donatello almost had his own tears trickle from his eyes at the sight of his April. Her eyes showed pure sadness and distress, and it broke his heart majorly.  
"April...honey, what's the matter, sweetie?"  
April stiffened at the worry in her Donatello's voice, but slowly raised her head to stare lovingly into Donatello's beautiful chocolate eyes.  
"Oh, D-Donnie. Please...please help me!"  
"Of course, gorgeous." Donatello sat down in the nearest chair in the room, and placed April in his lap, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
"But you have to dry your tears, my love. Now, breathe for me, April, and tell me whats wrong."  
April took multiple deep breathes before turning her head to look at her brothers, then back to Donatello, tightening her grip around his shell. Burying her face deeper into his shoulder, she took in the adoring scent of her genius before finally speaking.  
"Honey, I...I"  
April reaches behind her and digs in her back pocket, taking out her iPhone and showing the screen to Donatello.  
"Donnie, I c-cracked my screen."  
Donatello brought his gaze back and forth from April then, the phone, then back to April again. Donatello turned to look at his brothers, but instantly painted an annoyed glare at them as he noticed how they were trying hopelessly to hold back their laughter. Leonardo was standing behind the coffee table with his hands crossed in front of him, biting his lip to hold back his laughter. Raphael was standing next to Leonardo with one elbow held on the eldest's shoulder, his other hand held over his mouth with his eyes wandering, looking anywhere but the classic scene. Michelangelo was sitting on the couch, his head facing forward and body shaking from inward chuckles. Donatello twitched his eye at his brothers. 'Morons.' Donatello thought with an annoyed glare. Raphael looked up at his brother with a sarcastic 'ouch' look in his eyes. The purple-clad ninja snorted in annoyance at his brothers, but let their immaturity pass as he fixed his glare and held a soft, loving gaze to his eyes as he looked back at April. Taking a deep breath, Donatello gently accepted the phone from April's hand and studied it carefully.  
"Well, honey. I can fix your screen if thats what you want me to do."  
Donatello could literally see his April's face light up with pure joy from his response. Her happiness was transferred from her face to her lips as she smashed hers into Donatello's. April licked and nipped at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Donatello gladly allowed her access as he opened his mouth and attacked her tongue, swirling the wet appendage around hers. April coming back just as fierce. Donatello held her close as they both broke away to breathe. They stared into each others eyes, admiring the sight of how beautiful they seemed to one another. Donatello gave her one last soft kiss before allowing April to stand and getting up himself.  
"Ok, April. I'll go fix your screen. It should take me about 15-20 minutes max. Fixing this...umm-"  
"IPhone."  
Donatello raised an eye ridge, gazing at the phone in his hand before closing his eyes and nodding his head slowly.  
"Come on, sweetie."  
Donatello lovingly held his hand out to her, wiggling his fingers a few times wanting to feel her soft skin against his. April nodded and smiled up at Donatello before taking his hand and following him to the lab. Donatello suddenly stopped and turned to look at his remaining brothers.  
"Leo, tell me if anything, and I mean ANYTHING happens to him. Ok?"  
Donatello states as he pointed at Raphael. Raphael smirk at his brother and raised his brow, pointing at himself in fake confusion. Leonardo bowed in understand as Donatello turned and disappeared from the room.

"Hey, uhh, Donnie."  
Donatello kept his concentrated stare down at the mended screen, admiring his handy work, but slightly turned his head in April's direction to let her know she had his attention.  
"Mmm, yes, Honey?"  
April stared up at the olive green turtle, before lowering her head and biting her lip nervously, thinking of all possible ways to ask her intimidating question.  
"I...umm...what did you..mean when you told Leo to tell you if something was wrong with Raph?"  
Donatello's hands instantly stilled and began to shake a tiny bit. His eyes were shadowed as he kept his gaze down at the phone. He had forgotten. He hadn't told April what was wrong with Raphael. Two reasons were; No one could really figure out what was happening to the immediate oldest. And even if they did know, everyone would be pretty sure Raphael wouldn't want anyone but his brothers knowing what was happening. He's to stubborn to actually ask for help. But, Raphael's been changing, ALOT. He seems to be...depressed. Yea he still messes around with the baby brother of the house, but, he doesn't yell around and talk so loud as much as he used to. Sometimes you have to put a lot of effort into making him laugh these past couple days. He also doesn't eat or sleep as much as he should. His behaviour is obviously not seen by Michelangelo, but Leonardo and Donatello had read him like a friggin book. That tumour is really concerning the genius turtle.  
"Baby? Donnie, did you hear me, love?"  
"Huh?"  
Donatello is pulled sharply from his thoughts as he hears the creamy, silk voice of his April.  
"Oh sorry, sweetie. I uh...kinda got distracted. But...theres..uhh, Ra-Raphael is just fine, April. He's just..."  
Donatello hesitated greatly before speaking the last word. It actually physically hurt him to say it; since it wasn't exactly a lie.  
"Sick."  
April noticed a glint of sadness pass through Donatello's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Was there something that he wasn't telling her? No, that can't be the case. Donatello told her everything. Why would he choose now to hold back on her? Ok, she knew about the tumour; thats got to be whats gotten him so emotional. But, that can't be right because the tumour wasn't killing Raphael. So what else could be wrong?! April walked up closer to Donatello and placed her hand on his. He had her iPhone gripped tightly in his appendage as it was clear that he was attempting helplessly to hold back tears. His body trembling with sadness and pain. Seeing her Donatello like this, crushed her heart from the inside out. Donatello looked down at their conjoined hands before he felt a soft finger placed under his chin, having his gaze met with beautiful grass green eyes. Donatello smiled sadly at his love, before frowning with a quivering lip, then completely breaking down. He clung to April desperately as she pulled his tall frame against her smaller form and whispered words of comfort and love into Donatello's olive green ear slit.  
"Shhh...its ok, honey. Don't cry, Donnie. Raph will be ok, baby."  
Donatello's sobs grew louder as he buried his face deeper into the crook of April's neck, clinging to her as if she'd disappear into the stars and never return.  
"Oh, Donnie. My, baby. Shhh...its ok."  
After several minutes of body wracking sobs and trembling torture, Donatello pulled back away from April's shoulder, taking in her arousing scent of vanilla and blossoms and blushing slightly in embarrassment. He really shouldn't of broken down like that. Especially in front of April. A women  
"Umm...sorry about that, flower. I...uh-"  
"Its ok, Donnie. You know i'm ALWAYS gonna be here for you. And don't apologize. I know how...soft you can be when it comes to your brothers. Your a good brother, Donnie."  
Donatello sniffled lightly and smiled down at April before taking their still conjoined hands a gently pecks his lips to each of her soft knuckles.  
"I love you, April."  
April raised their hands to her lips and caressed Donatello with the same treatment, then graceful pulling him into a blissful, passionate kiss.  
"I love you too, Donnie. So much."

It had been nearly four hours since April left, and the immediate youngest had stayed cooped up in his lab for the rest of the evening. No one in the family would have found this a problem, but, ever since...this, has happened, Raphael knows almost immediately when his brothers are troubled. No where in the bible, nor the declaration of independence said that Raphael didn't love his brothers. It truly didn't say anything about him at all, but it still proves a point. Clutching his forehead firmly, Raphael stood up from his unnaturally steaming spot on the couch.  
"Dang, iz...kinda hot"  
Raphael swiftly swiped a small bit of sweat from his brow as he slowly made his way towards the lab. It normally only took a matter of seconds to reach the lab that the genius of the house mentally and physically owned, but to Raphael, it felt like days. The hallway of the lair kept moving much more harsh in a swirling motion. His breathing was becoming much more laboured as he placed his hand on the wall trying to keep his balance. What seemed like an eternity to the emerald turtle, only turned out to be a few minutes as heat began to grow slowly, yet painfully around him. More sweat began to fall dramatically down Raphael's face.  
'G-d, why is it so...so hot?'  
His breathing was becoming more and more erratic as he slid further down the wall. One hand reaching up and grasping the side of his head, Raphael's vision was swirling harmfully as black dots began to cloak his vision. Was he...he was gonna pass out? Why?  
"Raph?"  
Raphael's eyes suddenly enlarged at the familiar voice.  
"Raph...you ok, bro?"  
Raphael raised his head slowly as his breathing came in hard, laboured sighs. He managed a weak, pained smile as he worked up an answer to his little brother.  
"Y-yea. M'...m'kay, Donnie-boy. I...I-I ju-jus'-"  
That was all Raphael could say as the darkness that was threatening to steal his vision, finally won the battle. The last things he heard were; the panicked sound of his little brother shouting his name, and then the eldest, before he blacked out.

"Is he, umm, is he ok?"  
Michelangelo was rocking back in forth on his heels, hands hidden behind his shell biting his lip nervously. Leonardo was standing firmly against the wall next to his baby brother, a serious expression on his face as he waited for his genius little brother to answer, the same question obviously lingering through his mind.  
"He's ok, guys. Raph was just tired is all. He hasn't slept in a few days."  
Donatello sighed as he circled two fingers on his brows. Leonardo only nodded once before turning and heading towards the kitchen. Without hesitation and not questioning, the two youngest followed their leader with slight frustration glistening in their eyes. Silence spread through the kitchen as the three brothers kept their glares and glances around different areas of the kitchen. A loud bang against the table, the two youngest jumping in major surprise to their leaders sudden aggression.  
"Donnie, isn't there ANYTHING that could be done about Raph? I mean, this has been going on for weeks now."  
Quickly recovering from his shock, Donatello lowered and shook his head as he closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I really don't know, Leo. I really wish I could figure something out."  
"Ya know, in my personal opinion; Raphie-boy's just being an attention hog. Whatever happens to him, its throw your crap down, and run towards him. Its freaking irritating. I bet you he's never actually in pain when he does all the freak crap!"  
Donatello and Leonardo gazed at their baby brother in utter surprise at his completely unpredicted, harsh outburst. Michelangelo was the fun loving, kind, forgiving brother of all of them. It was like hearing their father say that he didn't really care for Raphael. Another thing would be; Michelangelo wouldn't think ANYONE is frustrating. He could even sort of stand the shredder. But, thinking about his own BROTHER like that was horrible. Did he seriously mean that?  
"Mike...do you...actually think that?"  
Frustration and terror filled Michelangelo's senses, his mouth working on its own.  
"You bet your shell I think... THAT! Raph's just being a burden and you guys know it! All he does is mope around and feel sorry for himself cause he can't 'figure out whats happening!'"  
"Michelangelo, thats ENOUGH!"  
Leonardo stood up harshly from the table, his chair falling down behind him, scraping the floor in its wake.  
"How could you go and say something so CRUEL about your own brother?! And how DARE you go as far as saying that Raphael is a BURDEN! How-"  
At that exact moment, and emerald figure possessing a blood colored red mask shown himself from the shadows into the kitchen doorway with a sad smile aimed directly at his brothers.  
"...Raph.."

Emerald green eyes flew open, his beautiful amber oceans shining their full color. Raphael groaned as he lazily swiped a small amount of sweat from his forehead. That overwhelming burn he was feeling was no longer there from before, causing the red clad turtle to heave a heavy sigh of relief. He searched tiredly around the room, instantly recognizing his surroundings; his humble abode. A heavy pressure suddenly shot threw his stomach and his chest, causing Raphael to cringe in pain and clutch at his plastron tightly. He has had an experience like this before, but it was when Michelangelo nearly have himself a heart attack worrying about him. But these emotions were, different. They seemed horrendously negative and strong. Raphael groaned as he stood up from his bed and on instinct, headed for the pressure responsible for his sudden aching. As he got closer, Raphael noticed loud, angry voices in the direction of the kitchen. Probably his brothers arguing about what to eat or something. It is only eight o'clock. Walking up and standing next to the closed entrance of the kitchen, he was about to open it but stopped once he heard his name be mentioned in the shouting match between what seemed to be his fearless leader and baby brother. Raphael crouched down to his knees, bringing his ear closer to the bottom succeeding in getting a better sound.  
"Ya know, in my personal opinion; Raphie-boy's just being an attention hog. Whatever happens to him, its throw your crap down, and run towards him. Its freaking irritating. I bet you he's never actually in pain when he does all the freak crap!"  
"Mike...do you...actually think that?"  
Silence hit his ears for a moment, before hearing the most heart breaking words.  
"You bet your shell I think that! Raph's just being a burden and you guys know it! All he does is mope around and feel sorry for himself cause he can't 'figure out whats happening! He doesn't do anything around here anymore! He's useless!"  
Raphael stumbled back, landing heavily on his shell but aced well in not making too loud of a sound. Shock written all over his expression like an essay. Wow, that really...hurt. He had never...wanted to be a burden to his brothers. He's been trying so hard to change after what happened with Michelangelo and almost busting his skull in with a pipe, or nearly stabbing Leonardo in the heart during that fight on that rooftop. Raphael just couldn't understand now. Did they seriously think that way about him? He was soon knocked out of his thoughts by the most irate voice he had ever heard his older brother speak.  
"Michelangelo, that is ENOUGH!"  
Raphael grimaced ever so slightly and raised an eye ridge at that voice. He had never heard it before, not even during that fight or when he was about to maul his baby brother. He had to stop this. He couldn't have his brothers fighting because of something no one could understand right now...because of him.  
"How could you go and say something so CRUEL about your own brother?! And how DARE you go as far as saying that Raphael is a BURDEN! How-"  
Raphael, finally entering the kitchen after 5 agonizing minutes, interrupted Leonardo's hard yelling at his baby brother. Raphael had a sad smile iced across his face, not because of what Michelangelo had said, no, that wasn't the main problem. He just couldn't have his angels fighting like this.  
"...Raph.."  
"He-he mmm...hey bros."  
Leonardo was the first to react as Raphael ascended slowly into the kitchen, heading towards the table.  
"Raph! I...he..we..."  
Raphael held up his hand signaling silence.  
"R-Raphie..."  
Raphael turned his head away from his leader to direct his calm gaze towards his broken in tears baby brother. Raphael smiled reassuringly at Michelangelo as he made his way calmly towards him. Michelangelo had obviously had realization of what he just said about his hero punch him in the gut and knock his anger clean. He stare with wide eyes as Raphael made his way toward him, tears drenching his face and mask as his immediate older brother came to him and kneeled down eye level.  
"Hey, buddy. Ya doin ok?"  
A heart wrenching sob erupted from Michelangelo's throat. Only a millisecond flashed by as Michelangelo threw himself into his brothers plastron, clinging to him as if he'd disappear forever because of what he said. Raphael smiled sadly down at his brother before patting his head softly and pulling away gently.  
"Mikey, hold on, bro. I got somethin' ta say ta ya guys."  
Michelangelo shook his head furiously, Raphael trying to push out of his grasp. After a few seconds of trying to remove himself out of his little brothers death grip, Raphael sighed softly and simply sat down next to his brother. Leonardo and Donatello both joined their two brothers in a chair as smooth, yet tensional silence filled the kitchen. Michelangelo was still clinging tightly to Raphael, as the immediate older brother suddenly took a deep breathe and released with a small smile.  
"K'. Look bro's. There ain't no point in sittin' here liein' to ya, so I ain't gonna do dat. I've been meanin to talk ta ya guys 'bout dis fer a uhh while now." Raphael took his hand and ran it swiftly down his face.  
"I kinda...knew what was wrong wit me was startin' ta frustrate ya guys." Raphael turned his head to look lovingly at his older brother and gives him a cocky, yet reassuring smirk. Leonardo had tears glistening in his eyes as amber diamonds bore into his black holes.  
"Ahhh, c'me on, fea'less. Now, you know...that I know that ya nevuh cry. I know how it is witchu guys. Yer gonna tell me 'what i'm sayin ain't true' or..."  
Raphael playfully turned towards the purple clad turtle and poked his forehead with a smile.  
"You is already tellin' me that 'I'm wrong, that ya don't think dat way bout me.' Listen ta me bro's. I can read ya minds now. Leo's thinkin' i'm stealin yer 'big brotha thunder, an' Don, I don' gotta read yer mind to know you ARE VERY irritated wit me fer dis. Mikey, bro I already know wat ya think."  
That caused Michelangelo to squeeze tighter to Raphael and rest his head more heavily on his shoulders.  
"NO! RAPHIE, ITS NOT TRUE! NONE OF US...none of us think that way about you."  
Donatello had completely broken down at this point. He couldn't stand hearing this...because; he had thought of his brother this way. Crumbling and clutching his hand to his heart, Donatello began to silently sob to himself.  
"Please...stop saying that."  
Raphael reached out and took Donatello's forest green hand in his.  
"Bro's, listen. Just listen. I know ya guys er gonna yell at me an' stuff fer what m' sayin' here. But ya guys have ta understand; that now what the problem is. I don' want ya guys ta worry bout me. I mean, I got the weirdest brain problem EVER. Iz not e'ryday datcha catch a tumour and suddenly are able ta levitate or read minds. And who knows, I heard da thing ain't killin me, but; the creepy side effects dat come along wit it are prob'ly da only thing keepin me alive."  
Silence crept between the four brothers as everyone thought in on such a possibility. What if Raphael said was true? What if what was happening WAS the only thing keeping him there, and only progressing and making it much more painful every second?!  
"Donnie?"  
Donatello shot his head up to gaze at the red banned turtle, who's eyes were steadily narrowed and carried a straight face.  
"Whens the last time ya slept? Fully?"  
Clearing his throat, his sobbing slightly dying down, Donatello sniffled loudly before answering to his immediate older brother.  
"Umm, t-the l-last time I g-got full s-sleep was about...f-four d-days ago."  
"WHA'?!"  
Dishes that rested on the counters suddenly exploded, causing the three brothers to jump; completely startled. Raphael swiftly took his hand away from Donatello's bringing both appendages up to clutch his cranium firmly. It seemed to get more and more painful every time something like that happened. All eyes went to Raphael to find him grimacing in pain as he struggled to catch his breath. All of them had found it fascinating that Raphael didn't flinch at all. Raphael took three giant breaths before opening his eyes and slowly taking his palms away from his temples.  
"Uhh, sorr' bout dat. Ya get kinda used ta it by then, is uhh why I don' really flinch anymore. If one of ya were wonderin'."  
All that was left was silence after such a shocking incident, but Raphael had to finish what he had to say to his brothers.  
"Ya, umm...ya guys know I care boucha, right?"  
All of Raphael's brothers all stared him straight in the eye nodding indeedly to him. Raphael smiled lovingly at his surprised brothers before pounding his hand in the middle of the table. Brown, blue, and black eyes flew to the hand on the table and black to golden orbs.  
"Then ya guys gotta make me a promise...go on, don' be shy. Pucha hand on there, brain cancer ain't contagious...I don' think."  
Forest, olive and sea green appendages were all hesitantly placed upon the rough skin of Raphael's emerald green hand. Raphael raised an eye ridge at the silence of his three brothers, but momentarily brushed of his concern. Michelangelo would have been running his mouth at this point.  
"A'ight, bro's. you's is 'bout ta make me an HBP."  
Leonardo raised an eye ridge at his little brother, confusion drawn over his face. The purple and orange clad turtles sharing the similar expression.  
"HBP? Whats an HBP, Raph?"  
"Honuorable bro promise."  
Leonardo and Donatello rolled is eyes at the obvious accusation. Whatever this promise was, it was probably just don't fight anymore or something like that. Raphael has gotten a bit of a softer side ever since this has happened.  
"Now, these kin' uh promises ya can' break. Its a promise going between our bond as brothers."  
Raphael smiled wildly and bit his bottom lip, snorting and burst out in obnoxious chuckles.  
"Wow, this sounds so friggin girly. But anyway, ya guys; I don't want to be a burden to ya. So..."  
Leonardo halfway put his hand in the air, trying his hardest to correct his little brother.  
"Leo, don' say NUFFIN'. Just listen. I'm sayin this cau'e I don't wan' ya' worryin bout me all da time. So, do ya promise...BRO promise me this?"  
"Yea, bro."  
"Yes, Raph"  
"Yea, Raphie"  
Raphael smirked reassuringly to his brothers before saying something that shook all of them to the core, especially Donatello.  
"Ya guys have jus' honourably bro promised to not help me in any way. Whatever pain I go into, ya just promise' me ya wouldn't 'elp me. And you have also promised that; as long as I'm in this condition, you have to use me. I want ya ta USE me ta solve whateva problem ya have. That includes injuries. If ya get angry at someone, take it out on me. think of it as pay back fer all da things I did ta ya. 'Specially you, Don."

Leonardo yanked his hand back fiercely and stood up with such force, his chair scraping the floor and falling down behind him. Michelangelo gasped loudly and pulled his hand back as well, his eyes widening beyond his limits. Donatello couldn't move. He could barely breathe. How could...how could his own brother tell them he didn't want help? And make them promise to practically BEAT HIM UP! That Jerk! Donatello couldn't hear his other brothers protests at Raphael as he stomped harshly over to him. Donatello pushed his brothers roughly from the view of Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo silenced instantly.  
Donatello firmly yanked the back of Raphael's neck so he could glare hatefully...painfully, into his brothers calm golden orbs. The calmness in Raphael's eyes, made Donatello irate. How could this idiot be so calm after making his own siblings promise something like this?! Not even a sprinkle of guilt claimed his eyes. The immediate younger couldn't help but shout harshly into his brothers face.  
"WHAT THE H-LL IS WRONG WITH YOU, RAPHAEL?! HOW DARE YOU MAKE US PROMISE SOMETHING SO STUPID?! Do you seriously think that we WOULD NOT help you?! Even when your. In. PAIN?! And then you make use promise to USE YOU?!  
Raphael only smiled lovingly at Donatello, causing his anger to rise accessibly. Donatello had NEVER been so angry in his life! Not at any of his brothers, at least. Donatello just couldn't get over how calm Raphael was about practically forcing his brothers to let...MAKE him suffer! No, FUDGE that noise! He wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to do anything he can to get rid of this tumour and Raphael's pain, no matter HOW MUCH he would hate him for it!  
"Donnie. I know yer upset 'bout dis. I know ya all are. But the fact is that I don' wanna be a bur-"

*SLAP*

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE FREAKING SAY IT!"  
Raphael's head was knocked to the side by the force of Donatello's crushing hit. He sat there in that position for a short time before slowly pulling his head back towards his irate brother, his cheek turning a bright red from the sudden slash. Yet Raphael still remained with a calm, loving, and understanding smile towards his little brother. Enragement and betrayal was written all over Donatello's face as he flung another fierce hit to his brother. And another, then almost instantly turning into cruel punches. Punches that would normally cause serious damage to a human.  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW...COULD YOU?!"  
Leonardo and Michelangelo had to throw themselves at their ferocious intermediate sibling and hold him back so he wouldn't maul Raphael alive on the kitchen floor. Donatello's furious behaviour was extremely surprising, for he was the slowest to anger between the four. never the one to get angry so easily, but he was lashing out at Raphael with such force. With strength not even Raphael himself knew he possessed. No one could blame him for his anger though. Leonardo and Michelangelo were both very angry for what Raphael had forced them to promise. And they sure as shell weren't going to go though with it. But, Donatello's clouded mind was badly beginning to effect the way he was acting at the moment. It was slightly frightening. Donatello yanked and pushed at his brothers arms, trying desperately to get out of their grip as he watched Raphael wipe the blood smoothly from his nose. Crimson red mixing with the greyish tinge of the stone cold kitchen ground as he spat it from his mouth.  
"YOUR AWFUL! HOW COULD...YOU DO THIS?! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
"Donnie...ngghh..stop it!"  
"Bro, chill out! This isn't like you!"  
Donatello was beyond any rational thinking. He couldn't get passed the clouded furiousness towards Raphael cloaking his other senses. He had almost got himself out of his older and youngest brothers death grip. But was immediately pulled back, erupting his anger to its maximum. Before Donatello was completely pulled out of the kitchen; He spoke words that Leonardo and Michelangelo thought should never have been said.  
"I HATE YOU, RAPH! I HATE YOU! YOUR THE WORST BROTHER EVER! I HATE YOOOUUUU!"

*******

Raphael couldn't help but let a stray tear slip from each eye. He felt so bad for his brothers. He could see the shocked faces of Leonardo and Michelangelo, but Donatello's clearly shown pain and hurt that freely filled itself to the brim, was what hurt Raphael to truly see the most. Donatello looked and obviously felt utterly betrayed. He wanted to help his brothers. He wanted to be there for them and find any possible way to make them feel more comfortable in a world where their not excepted in. It was no surprise that he would reach his breaking point if he is too overwhelmed. Especially when he is slightly forced to go along with NOT accompanying his siblings. He loved them too much not to do so. And if he had too; he'll knock you to next Thursday to make them all realise that. Donatello saying the three most hurtful words to Raphael wasn't at all affecting him like it should. Those words meant nothing to him because, he knew Donatello meant no venom in his speak. If one was to introduce Donatello, one would defiantly say that he was trademarked the peacekeeper of the lair. He stood from his place on the floor, not bothering to wipe the blood from his mouth, nose, or head. Raphael wanted so badly to take back his words. To tell his brothers that it was alright. But, he couldn't. What if he were to lose control of his...'problem', and really hurt one of his angels...or worse. He wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore. He's already done awful things to his brothers. He almost bashed his baby brothers head in with a pipe, and almost stabbed his eldest in the heart through some heated words, on a roof. Both incidents had led to a very near death experience for both of them. The death part had fortunately never truly came. Leonardo and Michelangelo But, nightmares of what he had done continues to haunt his mind, night after night. Raphael was going to let his brothers wanted to him. He would let them make him pay for every incident, failure. And especially every time he had almost killed one of his brothers. Raphael would become their personal use; their weapon.

Donatello sat breathing heavily on his bed. His eyes hidden in his palm as he tried hopelessly to calm himself from his recent rampage. So many different thoughts were souring through his mind. Tears were falling endlessly down his eyes; but he wasn't sad. Thats just it. He was pissed off. He was so angry at Raphael for that...promise, and he was also mad at what he dared let leave his mouth. It only broke his heart the more his own words kept repeating in his mind.

_I HATE YOU, RAPH!_

YOUR THE WORST BROTHER EVER

Donatello couldn't understand why Raphael had been smiling at him. Couldn't he see that it had been ticking him off to no end. That loving...understanding smile brought him to attack his brother. Donatello had seen the sadness film over his intermediate older brothers diamond eyes. He also saw the stray tears that fell, causing Donatello to practically drown in a tsunami of crashing guilt. It could no longer be held in. The pure sadness from his own words came down like a waterfall with his sobs. He slid all of the way to the floor to rest himself on all fours. No one could say that Donatello's heart was breaking every second that past. The hateful words that he spoke to his own brother was beating him badly. But, what hurt him and most likely his other brothers the most; is Raphael had told them to abuse him. More sobs began to wrack Donatello's body the more he thought about that.  
"Donnie?"  
Donatello shot his head up from the floor to gaze in the direction of his older brothers well known voice. He then found Leonardo staring down at him with his normal eyes being visibly traded in for concern. Leonardo walked in, closing the door careful behind him. Donatello quickly got in a sitting position, his head kept lowered to the floor, and hastily wiped his eyes so his brother wouldn't see his pathetic tears. As if reading his mind, Leonardo kneeled before his fallen brother, placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly down at him.  
"Donnie, I don't think your pathetic."  
Donatello sniffled loudly before raising his head back up to look at his brother with wide eyes.  
"Y-you didn't just..."  
Leonardo chuckled softly before sitting all of the way in front of his little brother and placed his hands on top of Donatello's thighs.  
"No, no, no, little bro. I didn't read your mind. Raph got lucky. But, I was blessed with knowing what my little brothers are thinking."  
Donatello couldn't help but smile lightly at that. His older brother had a point. One short point glance at one of his siblings and he magically knows whats your problem. Donatello looked down to the floor again, before turning his head back to Leonardo, who looked to be having a staring contest with Donatello's stomach. Smiling lightly, Donatello opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of by Leonardo who said words that almost broke Donatello's weakly built dam of tears all over again.  
"Why did you say that, Donnie?"  
The younger remained silent for a moment before speaking back to his brother in a broken voice.  
"I...I don't...k-know."  
"Donnie..." Leonardo sighed heavily before continuing to speak to his distraught brother.  
"Donnie, you know your words probably really killed Raph."  
That terribly weak wall built in Donatello's tear ducks busted, the tears yet again slipping from his eyes. Man, did he wish his tear ducks were broken right about this time.  
"But, but, Leo! I..."  
He couldn't think of any excuse for his actions or words. Either way; both were clearly unacceptable. Master Splinter would have been oh so disappointed in the purple clad ninja.  
"Leo. Please listen. I know; what I said is just physically eating away at me. I should never had said any of that. Who knows what Raph may think about himself now. But, what he told us to do...it just made me so angry! I couldn't think straight."  
Leonardo stared heavily into his brothers Hershey chocolate eyes and frowned. It was true. Raphael had told them so straight forward and without hesitation that he wanted them to use him. Plus, if he were in pain; not to help him! Raphael said that; if they need to let their anger out or something, to take it out on him. He said it was payback for all the things he's done to his brothers. Leonardo sighed heavily before raising his hand, and stroking Donatello's wet cheek.  
"Don, I know your upset about this. Because, I am as well. So very much. As your leader and your eldest brother, it is my soul job to protect all three of you. And, I can't do that if one of my brothers isn't letting me do so. Raphael is...punishing himself for...t-things that have been done in the past."  
Donatello gasped loudly as he finally managed to dry the last of his aggravating tears.  
"He's punishing himself? That sounds...right, but...But, Leo I think he's afraid of himself."  
Leonardo slowly nodded, letting what his little brother said sink in. 'But...why? Why would Raph be afraid of himself? It just...' Leonardo suddenly gasped as he hastily rose to his feet. Donatello gazed at his brother, blinking rapidly at his eldest sudden physical outburst.  
"I know what Raph is going through, but...somethings WRONG with him."  
With that, Leonardo dashed out his little brothers room; leaving Donatello confused and still badly hurt.

The air was freezing. The intimidating atmosphere lie in wait, silently and stalkfully to take down its prey. As much as Raphael knew Leonardo didn't want him out, he just couldn't hold back. Raphael had covered his rage SO WELL during the whole yelling match in the kitchen. He continued to tell himself that what his brothers thought of him wasn't their fault and their only frustrated. But inside, his furiousness couldn't be replaced or mistaken for ANYTHING else. What his brothers were thinking of him was cruel and heart wrenching. Yea, they threw their apologize and pleads at him. Raphael had taken them, but deep down in his brothers minds, their pleads and apologies were only an illusion. Raphael knew his brothers have thought A LOT worse of him even before...this happened to him. He sat and begged himself that it wasn't true. That his brothers didn't think he was a monster, and that he wasn't a danger to them all. But who the shell was he kidding? He could read their minds now, and thats were true feelings were never held back. Raphael sighed softly, sadness and hurt clearly evident in his being as he huddled his legs up close to his chest, resting his limp chin atop his knees. 'Why? Why do they think this way bout me?' A cooling silence spread across the rooftop, soothing his nerves; bit by bit. Yet, only minutes passed, and Raphael was suddenly gazing into dark, black hole eyes, staring intensely into his golden treasures. Raphael blinked numerous times, trying his hardest to process which brother was just...staring at him like that. It only took Raphael a short time to find out that it was Leonardo staring so intently into his soul. Raphael narrowed his eyes in confusion, raising his brow as he opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.  
"Raph, I don't think I've ever told you this but, I can go practically blind in your eyes."  
Raphael blinked hard before saying a confused 'what?' To his leader. He couldn't figure out wether it was an insult or a complement...or an insult. Its not like he would be surprised if it was an insult. Leonardo smiled lovingly at his brother and chuckled at his screwed up, confused face.  
"What i'm saying is for you to not take this the wrong way, but your eyes are beautiful. Its a shame I've never actually stopped to realise that."  
Raphael turned his gaze to the floor before softening his expression and looking back into his brothers eyes.  
"Umm, t-thanks, bro. I didn' know ya...thought that."  
Leonardo frowned as he notice the clear strain and well covered hurt in his brothers Rough, Brooklyn voice. Raphael may have been a mind reader, but Leonardo himself was practically his own mental teller when it came to people, especially his brothers. By the hurt and angered look in his brothers face was only popping information at him like a text book. Leonardo sighed, taking that risk he went and placed his hand on his hot-headed brothers shoulder. He could visibly see and feel his Raphael tense up from his touch. But, to some miracle, he didn't pull away.  
"Raph, whats wrong?"  
Raphael tensed up harder at his question. There were so many things wrong with him right now. He can't control his anger, he has stupid 'abilities' that hurt like crap when their suddenly used. He still doesn't understand how it happens. And his brother think he's a freakin monster. A plethora of a thoughts and answers zipped through the hot heads mind, but he could muster the only answer he would 'normally' say to anyone.  
"Nothin'"  
"Raph, don't be like this. I KNOW something is wrong. I have never seen so much hurt plastered in those diamonds before."  
Raphael jerked his gaze away from his brothers concerned look and pulled his head to glance at the myriad of stars above. Minutes passed in awkward silence before Raphael just came out and answered straight forward.  
"Since when da h-ll do you start thinkin' 'wonderful' things about me, Leo?"  
Leonardo eyes showed pure confusion at his brothers question. What the heck did Raphael mean by that?  
"Raph...? What do you-"  
The loudest roar of anger emerged from Raphael as he practically threw Leonardo's hand off of him, stood up sharply and rammed his hand into a brick wall.  
"YA KNOW D-MN WELL WHAT M'TALKIN BOUT, LEO! AND DON' BE LOOKIN AT ME LIKE M'CRAZY ER SOMETHIN!"  
Leonardo was gazing wide eyes at his hot-headed little brother. It had been over 2 weeks since Raphael had one of his 'world famous rages,' and it was completely unexpected in Leonardo's part.  
"I DON' KNOW WHAT YA GUYS WANT ME TA DO! I REALLY AIN'T GOTTA CLUE!" Raphael's eyes opened wide for a split second before shutting them tightly and flinging both hands to his head. Leonardo INSTANTLY rose from his spot on the brick roof and lunges for his brother. Raphael was kneeled down on one knee, his teeth gritted painful as his palms latched aggressively against temples. His anger and agony growing by the millisecond as his pain increased and his brother got closer. He just DIDN'T want to be touched! It was making him so ticked! Leonardo had managed to make it to Raphael, but before he could do anything about his little brothers suffering, Raphael exploded on his leader. The heat and feel radiating from Raphael felt like the sun.  
"DON' TOUCH ME! I CAN' TAKE DIS ANYMORE! I CAN' TAKE YOU GUYS ANYMORE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! I DON' GET WHAT THIS PROB'M IS, LEO! A'IGHT! You guys c'n sit there and think the worst ya've EVER though ah' me! But it wont make a freakin' diff'rence!"  
"RAPH! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! We don't think anything bad of you! Why do you-"  
"SHUT UP! SHUT! UP! Ya can' lie ta me ANYMO'E, BRO! I can READ YER FREAKIN' MIND! I just...AHH!"  
Raphael yanked himself around, sprinting as fast as he could to the brick wall, ignoring the cries of his name by Leonardo. Running his maximum, Raphael rammed his head, viciously into the wall. Blood fell heavily from the alarmingly large wound on his scalp as he fell limp onto the stone rooftop. Leonardo bolted up and dashed towards his brother, cradling Raphael's limp head against his chest, applying his heaviest pressure to his severed skull.  
"RAPH! WHY THE H-LL DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
Raphael had, amazingly, stayed conscious after such brutal contact from his head to a wall. His eyes only opened slits as all the fight had disappeared and transformed into external agony and emotional hurt. Leonardo had just finished speaking to Donatello on what just happened to the hot-head on his shell-cell as Raphael began to mumble incoherently. Leonardo leaned forward more, straining to here his brothers words as he applied more pressure to the heavily bleeding cut.  
"Why? Why do my bros ha-ate me so...much, G-d? I can' live if my bros hate me. I wanna die, i'm in too much pain."  
Leonardo's souls were enlarged greatly as Raphael finished speaking. He was speechless. Raphael, the most stubborn warrior of all of his brothers, TRULY believed that they hated him. Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he subconsciously applied his max pressure to the wound, thinking heavily about what Raphael had just said.

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! I DON' GET WHAT THIS PROB'M IS, LEO! A'IGHT! You guys c'n sit there and think the worst ya've EVER though ah' me! But it wont make a freakin' diff'rence!"**

**"Ya can' lie ta me ANYMO'E, BRO! I can READ YER FREAKIN MIND!"**

**"Why? Why do my bros ha-ate me so...much, G-d? I can' live if my bros hate me. I wanna die, i'm in too much pain."**

Muffled voices were the only thing Leonardo could make out as he felt Raphael be suddenly removed from his grasp. His now unconscious brothers words were the main thing that clouded his mind. He couldn't even think correctly or process what was happening before he could suddenly feel Raphael's antagonising pain. His agony, his external, his physical, and more importantly; his mental pain. No energy was given to Leonardo to even find a way to react to the pain. The last he felt were the shouts of his name, until his vision got painted black.

"LEO! WAKE UP, BRO! SOMETHIN'S WRONG WITH MIKEY!"  
The severe urgency in Raphael's voice caused Leonardo to gasp loudly, and literally jump out up from where he rested. His breathing cane in huge gasps s he tried to bring himself into focus. Only a short amount of time passed before hard, body wracking laughter came blazing into Leonardo's ear slits. Eyes wide and back into focus, the eldest turtle shot his head down to glare at his red banded brother and found him laying on his plastron, body wracking violently with breathe stealing laughter.  
"O~H MAN! YA SHOULDA SEEN YA FACE JUST NOW, BR~O! lord ha'e mercy. Ya can't find that kinda comedy in "Worlds Dumbest."  
Wiping a stray tear away from his slitted eye, Raphael rolled himself on his shell and sat up to  
stare into the eyes of his obviously irate older brother with a cocky smirk painted onto his face. Leonardo was visibly shaking in anger as he stomped his foot firmly to the floor and jabbed a finger sharply at his little brother.  
"RAPH! WHAT THE HALO IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU SCARED HEAVEN AND HELL OUT OF ME! HOW COULD..."  
Leonardo stopped cold as realisation of the real world came pounding him in his skill. First of, Leonardo noticed the pain that he had previously felt from when he had blacked out...was completely gone. But the main objective that Leonardo had noticed, was the strange change in his brothers...appearance. Raphael's neck was completely covered in...metal. The whole back of both of his arms where also enveloped in metal, and stopped at the end of his hands where 4" of metal covered his wrists. All of the metal was slightly stripped with embedded black and red leather. Raphael also had metal piece embedded in his right temple that went down behind his ear and connected to a part of the metal on his shoulder. Leonardo gazed in awe a he studied his quarter- metal brother. But the issue of it all was, the metal looked sloppy in places. Poorly put on. Rubbing his eyes a few times to see if what he was witnessing was merely a hallucination. Raphael had his elbow supporting his head as his chin rested on is knuckles. Raphael's smirk widened slightly as he caught his brothers dark eyes gazing heavily into his golden diamonds. Raphael chuckled lowly as he stood in a swift smooth motion and made his way over to approach his shocked eldest. Leonardo couldn't keep his eyes off of Raphael as he was approached. the oldest was about to speak, but stopped himself once he heard Raphael voice.  
"Whazza matta, Leo? Ya look stressed."  
Raphael joked lightly as he slapped a hand on Leonardo's tense shoulder. Leonardo's eyes were past their maximum capacity as he continued to study his brother.  
"R-Raphael? Wh..wha.."  
"Iz all dis? Iz cool righ'?! Like, Donnie did dis thang were he like...I don' know. It was so weird. But whaz AWEOME 'bout it is; I can't like rea' peoples minds like constantly anymore! Dats...BOSS! Plus, it don't hurt no more when like...I do dat weird telepa..whatever iz called thing! Iz tight, bruh!"  
Leonardo couldn't help but smile as he listened to his brother explain his...armour. The happiness and relief radiating off of his Raphael was...exciting. He hadn't seen that kind of happiness from his brother since they were like...nine. But, still. Leonardo could sense something fake in his brothers explanation, but decided to let it slide. For the moment.  
"H-how long have I been out?"  
"Ah, yea. Umm, like...three days? Yea ya've been out a while Doe. Don wouldn't stop talkin 'bout how like; we was out on da roofs and stuff, and i did somethin to my head or somethin like that and...jest some weird ish, Leo. Butcha know."  
Leonardo's eyes widened slightly as he listened to his brother. He had been out for three whole days? But why us it that he could remember everything that had happened that night? But Raphael was acting as if Donatello was telling some drunken tail? It was truly concerning.  
"So. Donnie told me ta check on ya. And ya happened to be sleep instead of feverishly unconscious when I came in here. But, now that cher awake, imma go get the brilliant, egg-head ah ou's. Be righ' back bro."  
Raphael threw up their version of a "peace-sign" as he swagged out of the room to find their genius brother. Leonardo slowly lowered himself to back to the floor as he though long and hard about everything. The words his brother had said, the metal imbedded in Raphael's skin, the fact that Raphael hadn't been able to remember anything that had happened. AT ALL. Why was his brother lying to him about the metal. It was pretty obvious that Raphael had put it on himself by accident. He could have just said so instead of coming up with an explanation that would give them all, but mostly himself, false hope. Leonardo's anxiety only continued its increase the more he put this into thought. The more he rearranged how this was truly seen, it just brought his eyes to enlarge in utter terror. How could just a single gaze at his sibling, horrify him so much? The worst feeling was building in the pit of his stomach. Then suddenly, the horible dark crimson colour of blood came flying into the eldest's vision, causing him to flinch and jump hard, letting free a loud, startled gasp. At that very moment, Donatello came walking calmy into the room, a relived grin smoothed onto his olive green features.  
"Hi, Leo. How are you?"  
Leonardo's eyes were still the size of dinner plates as he tried to grab ahold onto his breathe. Had he imagined that? Or did blood REALLY just splatter onto his face? But from what?  
"Leo?"  
Leonardo slightly jolted as he was pulled from his thoughts by Donatello's calming tone.  
"Uhh...I..uh, h-hey...hey, Donnie. Haven't seen you in a few days."  
Leonardo smiled as he gently pats his little brother on his shoulder. Donatello chuckled lightly as he respectfully returned his brothers gesture.  
"Well, same goes to you big brother. How have you been feeling? I heard you and Raph yelling so I was assuming you were doing better now."  
"Oh. Yeah don't worry about me. I'm doing ok now."  
Donatello smiled as he knelt down in front of his leader and cupped his jaw. Leonardo smiled back at Donatello and placed his hand a top his little brothers. They stared into each others eyes for quite a bit. Enjoying the lively colours and caring emotions, before the genius turtle slowly stood, taking his appendage from his brothers face.  
"Well, Leo. I would normally suggest...more like demand, you go back to sleep but I can just about tell your perfectly awake. And pretty much ok. Are you hungry or something?"  
Leonardo grunted as he got to his feet. Stretching loudly as he pulled all of the kinks and stiff muscles from his three day, non-used body.  
"Nah. To be severely honest. Im pretty sick of the lair. How about we head on up the surface?"  
Donatello gazed at his leader with wide, unbelieving eyes. Did...Leo just suggest we...go to the surface?  
"Leo? Are you ok? You just..."  
"I know, I know," Leonardo chuckled lightly as he made his way to the door. "But ya got to admit, Don...the atmosphere in this place is too strange. And u guys just have to be getting tired of the lair at some poi..."  
Leonardo wasn't able to finish his explanation, as he was mercilessly tackled to the ground by two body figures.  
"LEO! AHH MAN, BRO! ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"  
"LEO! AHH, MY BABY! ARE YOU OK?!"  
Leonardo was struck stunned as he tried to process what was happening and who was on top of him. But, it didn't take him long to grip to reality and realize that is was April and Michelangelo weighing him down to the stone floor. He smiled brightly as he gently pushed the two off of him, standing and subconsciously scraping the dust from his plastron.  
"Yea, guys. I'm perfectly fine. Not even a headache."  
Leonardo winked at his three siblings before heading out of the lab, leaving his kin with satisfied and highly relieved grins on their faces.

It wasn't fair.  
Raphael sat huddled in a dark corner in his freezing abode, clutching his head tightly. Why did it have to be him who had to suffer this unruly fate? The pain in his cranium felt as if someone kept stabbing him in both of his temples at the same time, and then smashing his forehead in with a hammer. Raphael hastily slightly as the pain began to rapidly increase. Why did he have to lie to his brother? He could have easily told him he wanted...no, needed help. Raphael grunted loudly as the medal he had accidentally put on himself collapsed and disintegrated away. His eyes were filled to the brim with shock as he watched the metal disappear in thin air. G-d, he was in so much pain, he couldn't even breathe correctly. He was practically panting, sweat pouring down his burning face as he tried with every fiber of his being to get the pain to stop. Raphael's golden diamonds suddenly appeared full view as his eyelids shot open wide from the approaching energy of his...eldest.  
"Ah..c-crap."  
Raphael struggled to stand as a wave of dizziness crashed into his vision. The room spun dramatically as he stumbled and tried to catch his footing. 'Come on you can ask for help!' A tiny voice in the back of Raphael's head kept yelling. Beg for help really. But Raphael refused. He would REFUSE to let himself sink so low and destroy his own pride. Just as Raphael had finished swiping the drastically falling sweat from his forehead, and was able to painfully pull himself onto his hammock, Leonardo had begun to knock gently at his door.  
"Raph? Are you in there? We were gonna go out for a run. Do you want to come?"  
Raphael grunted loudly in pain as he forced the door open. Leonard's shocked, concerned face was the first thing he spotted.

Leonardo sighed stressfully as he approached his way towards Raphael's room. He had a LEGIT feeling that his younger brother had been lying to him about that metal stuff. Where could it have come from? Was it really embedded in his head or was it just a piece placed on top of his temple? Why couldn't he just...no. He didn't want to hurt his pride. Leonardo shook his head miserably as he managed to make it to his red-clad siblings door.  
"He was lying about that. He had to be."  
With that Leonardo knocked gently on Raphael's door, waiting patiently for his overly stubborn kin to open the door. After a few seconds, and still no response came, Leonardo knocked again but with a gentle voice.  
"Raph? Are you in there? We were gonna go out for a run. Do you want to come?"  
Leonardo gasped lightly and pulled his hand back; as the door suddenly swung open roughly and a sweating and...non medaled Raphael greeted his view. Both brothers stared into eachothers eyes for a long moment, shock, concern, fear, pain evident in both. Raphael blinked quickly and shot his head down to gaze at his stone floor, then back up to his brother with a cocky smirk placed upon his usually angry features. Leonardo's eyes widened slightly at that unexpected display of emotion from his hotheaded sibling. Then realisation hit him full force, once again. All that metal was gone. Completely, 100% gone. It looked as if it was never on him in the first place.  
"R-Raphael? Wh-what happened to..."  
"Ahh, c'mon fea'less." Raphael was somehow only inches away from Leonardo, his arm rested lazily around his leaders shoulders. "You and me BOTH know dat; a run, finally gettin' outta dis crib would be sumthin that I would, OF COU'SE, participate in!"  
Raphael used his knuckles to rub roughly upon the top of Leonardo's head. Irritation began to squirm its way into Leonardo's senses. 'Why did Raphael have to keep acting like nothing was wrong?' Leonardo growled lowly in his chest and spun around. But, before he could yell anything at his brother, Raphael was already long gone.

*******

"Mikey!"  
Michelangelo's eyes widened large as he heard the aggravated, irate tone is his older brothers voice. Snatching his headphones from his ears, Michelangelo swiftly hid the phone behind his shell. The orange-clad brother put on the face of an angel as he placed his hands in his lap and looked in the direction of a steaming Raphael.  
"Raph! Well hello brother. How are you feeling?"  
"Don't play dat ish with me, ya lil Punk. I know ya jacked April's iPhone, so pass it ova."  
Raphael growled lowly as he glared at his baby brothers shocked features.  
"B-but, Raph. I would never do such a horrible thing to our dear April."  
Raphael's eyes subconsciously twitched as he grunted and clutched his forhead.  
"Why you liein, huh?"  
Confusion marked Michelangelo's face at his brothers question.  
"Dude, how the frick do you know if i'm lying or...oh yea."  
"Daz righ'. So give it he'e."  
Michelangelo pouted grumpily as he took the phone from behind his back and placed it heavily in Raphael's hand. Raphael smirked cockily as he snatched the phone in his hand, throwing it up and catching it with skilled reflexes.  
"Thank ya, lil bro. Oh, btw. We goin ou' soon so be prepared fer dat."  
With that Raphael turned on his heels and headed back towards the lab.

********

Donatello sat with a face of pure stress and aggravation on his face. They haven't been out of the lair since they learned about Raphael's condition. He'd done every bit of known research he could think of, and STILL nothing. He just couldn't understand what was happening to Raphael. Donatello sighed loudly as he stood harshly from his chair, irritably making his way over to his computer. This was driving the poor purple-clad ninja insane. All he wanted, for the time being, was to figure out if the effects of this tumour were ever going to wear off and if it was the only reason his brother was alive in the first place. Donatello sat back at his computer sourly, rubbing his soar neck and stretching the stiffness from his shoulders. He was about ready to begin research, until he felt the soft and loving touch of his April on his plastron. Donatello gasped lightly as he moved his head to stare into her star lit eyes. April held a beautiful smile that made the olive green turtle blush a deep red.  
"Kon'nichiwa watashi no airashii Kame."  
April greeted as she licked and kissed his neck. Donatello slid his eyes closed as Aprils lips and touch got the more pleasurable.  
"Kon'nichiwa watashi no utsukushii sakura."  
Donatello moaned loudly as April licked a severely sensitive part of his neck.  
"A-April? What are you doing here, angel. I thought you had gone hone a few minutes ago."  
"I can't bring myself to leave you. Well, that. And Mikey still has my phone."  
Donatello chuckled sweetly at that and pulled his April into his lap, rocking her lovingly.  
"Well, maybe you could ask Raph to get it back for you. Your the only known being on the planet who he CAN'T say 'no' to."  
April had to laugh at that. She had indeed noticed that too, and it was something about Raphael that she could use to her advantage.  
"You know what, that is very true."  
April gave Donatello a quick kiss before sliding out of his lap and giggling all of the way to the lab door. Clearing her throat, April leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.  
"Raph?! Can you come here please?"  
Only seconds passed until firm thuds and annoyed grumbling came rushing in her direction. Raphael had finally made it where April stood with a sister-like smile on her lips.  
"Yes, sistuh? How may i be of assistance to ya?"  
April heard the severely clear in sarcasm in Raphael's speak, but smiled at him brighter because thats just who Raphael was. April walked up close to Raphael and grabbed both of his hands in her and connected dark green with beautiful golden amber.  
"Raphie? Mikey has my phone and he won't give it back to me. Would you mind getting it for me, please?"  
Raphael scrunched his brows at April, slowly softening his glare. He couldn't say no to April. It was so friggin hard. No matter how mad he would be. Raphael sighed quietly as he took his hand and ruffled April's hair.  
"Fine. Yea, i can go getcha...uhh..whaz it calle' again?"  
"iPhone."  
"Yea, dat. I'll be righ' back."  
Raphael turned smoothly as he made his way towards the living room. 'Oooo, Mikey. Yer gunna get it.'

********

Leonardo leaned firmly against the table, eyes narrowed in strained in concentration with his arms crossed dangerously across his chest. G-d, his brothers was stressing him out to no end. Why does he repeatedly act like nothings wrong when he's CLEARLY in immense pain? Leonardo's head shot up in realisation, as he put more thought into his questions. It has to be the...ludicrous promise that he made us make. Raphael always stuck to his word when it came to stuff like that. But, Raphael had been extremely protective of all of us. Especially the little brothers. Just the other day; a lamp or something had almost fallen on top of Donatello's head. Seeing that almost happen, something inside of Raphael must've snapped. Everything just happened so fast. One second the purple-clad turtle was typing leisurely on his laptop, then another second, Leonardo and Michelangelo had to use all the will power and strength they had to hold their emerald brother back from completely demolishing whatever had almost fallen on their olive green brother, and from completely destroying the lair. His abilities went haywire and everything, absolutely everything in the lair began to break and fall. The ground began to shake dangerously as bits or rock and stone began o rise from their usual

acing on the ground. And...the look in his eyes as he kept trying to get to that lamp on the floor...it was terrifying. He looked as if he wanted to just disintegrate it from the world. He was enraged beyond all knowing. Leonardo shivered inwardly as he ran the situation back in his head. Donatello had looked absolutely horrified at the murderous glare in Raphael's eyes. It was a severely shocking event.  
'My G-d, Raph.'  
"Wassa matta, Leo?"  
Leonardo jerked his head to the direction of the deep-Brooklyn accent that just could not be replaced for anyone else's voice but Raphael's.  
"Uuh, R-Raph! Hey, bro...i"  
"Don' stress about it, big brother. I already know how it goes witchu people."  
Leonardo gulped loudly as he gazed into his brothers shockingly bright diamonds.  
"So, how ya doin'? We goin' ou' soon er do i gotta stay up in dis mug all dagom day?"  
Leonardo couldn't disconnect his brothers stare. The more he gazed into his eyes, the more and more terrified he got for his brother. Something absolutely heart-wrenching and awful was going to happen. Leonardo couldn't only feel it. No. He could SEE it. Raphael's eyes were only telling him stories. Telling him his future. Lord, it scared him so much. 'Raphie, no.'  
"Leo! Wha' the halo is up with ya, bro!"  
Leonardo jolted almost painfully from his thoughts as a Raphael slapped his hands on the eldest's shoulders, shaking him lazily.  
"Huh? Oh yea, sorry Raph. I..."  
Leonardo stopped right there. All of Raphael's brothers knew his...abilities really weren't something to be mentioned in front of him. Even if all of them knew him reading their minds was severely hard not to speak out.  
"I uhh...spaced out. Yea. Sorry about that."  
"Yea, yea wateva. Now can we go now, pleease? Iz gettin' all borin' up on here."  
"Yep. Come on, Raph. Lets head on out now."

*******

"Yes! Finally!"  
Michelangelo squealed obnoxiously as pounced from each roof top.  
"Its been like...what? WEEKS since we've been out here, yo's!"  
Donatello and Leonardo shouted their agreements as the leaped in every direction, feeling the perfect breeze blow past their faces during such a beautiful starlit night. Raphael on the other hand, remind silent. He had every bit of his senses concentrated on everything around him, and his brothers. Red began to form in the corner of Raphael's sight, causing him to gasp loudly and almost fall.  
"Holy crap!"  
All three of his brothers turned their heads to gaze behind them at their red- clad siblings sudden outburst. Raphael's eyes were wide in embarrassment as he quickly thought of ways to cover up why he just yelled.  
"Uhh..holy crap..da sky is uhh...lovely?"  
Leonardo and Donatello both raised a confused, concerned brow at Raphael as Michelangelo laughed, stopping and landing smoothly on the next rooftop. The last three not far behind.  
"Ahh, indeed my dear brother it is! Such a lovely night to go and get some..."  
Michelangelo threw up their version of a piece sign with the three fingers they possess and spread a humungous smile on his face.  
"PIZZA, DUDES!"  
All brothers were very quick to agree as they all started up a run once again. The cool breeze blowing past them like rose pedals.

"Okay! Okay! So. Casey was drunk as H-ll right? Then he like, goes up to the cop and yells; 'have a drink!' And he chucks the beer bottle at like 75 mph through the windshield of the chiefs Dodge!"  
Raphael began to crack up from the story of their human friends...human like action.  
"Wooooow. Casey~...heh, he's stupid man."  
Michelangelo chuckled loudly at his brothers response as he threw another blanket over both of their legs. They had been relaxing in the living room for over 5 hours now, and they weren't planning on moving anytime soon. Michelangelo smiled slightly outwardly, but inwardly, his happiness couldn't have been stronger than it was. It never happened that Raphael would be so open and care-free with ANY of his brothers. And it only made the youngest happier than anything when he saw his brothers being open with him. Raphael was looking intently at his spacing baby brother. Its strange. All of his brothers had been thinking the same thing about him a number of times before. Yet he couldn't understand what they meant by; "open." Hadn't he always been open with them? Or was he just too blinded by anger to realise the pain he had been causing them? A sea-green hand suddenly made its way onto his line of vision, waving irritably in front of his face.  
"Raaa~aaph? Hey?!"  
"Huh? Say wha'?"  
Michelangelo rested back on his forearms as he stared at his brother with an "ear to ear" smile.  
"Dang, bruh. You totally spaced out on me. You ok?"  
Raphael blinked twice as a quick pain made its way through his temples. Shaking his head slightly to try and ease the pain, the red clad turtle smirked cockily back at his brother.  
"Yea m'good, baby bro."  
He was pretty satisfied with how this night was going. All he really wanted was for his brothers to be safe. Including his baby angel.  
"Hey, Raph?"  
Raphael turned his head in the direction of Michelangelo's voice, but kept his golden diamonds fascinated on the floor.  
"Hmm?"  
Michelangelo hesitated slightly as he shifted to rest on his shell, his crystal blue eyes staring at the high ceilings of their home. But before he could ask, Raphael spoke.  
"Yes."  
Michelangelo's face twisted in confusion as he moved his head to gaze at his red clad brother. Raphael's head was still looking towards the ground, and he wasn't actually looking his baby brother.  
"Huh?"  
"I said; yes. That promise still stands."  
Raphael turned and connected his golden orbs with Michelangelo's beautiful blue eyes.  
"I WANT ya guys ta use me. Ya should be happy to do it. After all da crap I put all ya guys through...especially Leo. After almos' killin' him...makin' him deal with how I am. I woul' just be so happy if HE would jus'...kill me."  
Michelangelo was stunned. Left completely speechless as his brother continued.  
"Ya all shoul' hate me, honestly. I mean. Almost drainin' yer brains out yer ear with a pipe. All the times i've put Donnie down. All the verbal and physical abuse that I've put ya through..."  
Raphael grabbed his baby brothers hand, sitting up and pulling Michelangelo with him.  
"I wan' ya guys to get pay back on me. I've said it before an' i'll say it agai'."  
The red clad brother brought his hand up, wiping away the tears streaming down Michelangelo's cheeks.  
"Yer my angels, Mike. Ya didn' deserve all that h-ll I put ya through. G-d, Mikey. M' so sorry."  
Raphael pulled the youngest in a strong embrace. Michelangelo was beyond shocked. His brother...was..  
Immediately, Michelangelo returned the embrace fiercely.  
"Its not fair. Its not fair, Raphie. Do you have any idea how this makes us feel? Everyone makes mistakes, Raph. Your not alone."  
Michelangelo tightened his arms around Raphael majorly as stroked the back of his head. Raphael only tightening his embrace in return.  
"All of the horrible things that we've thought of you..its destroyed you Raph. WE'VE destroyed you. Theres absolutely nothing worse then being able to read the awful thoughts of your brothers and have them thinking those kinds of things about you. But, Raph we were wrong. So wrong. Your amazing, Raphael. Your my hero. Everything you do is my inspiration. None of us hate you and nor are we EVER going to abuse or use you. We love you, Raphie."  
Silence spread through the area for quite sometime, making the youngest brother a bit uncomfortable. Michelangelo also noticed how Raphael's arms gone a bit limp, along with his steady breathing.  
"Raph, are you...oh. Your asleep. Heh, well goodnight, big bro."

*******  
2 weeks later

*DI~ING*  
Raphael was jolted heavily from his sleep. Instinct kicked in as he flew up, snatching his Sai from there usual resting spot and throwing his aim in all directions. His movements where clumsy and clearly simple to stop, as a hand knocked his Sai from his grip. Raphael stood dazed for a minute, trying to wrap his brain around the situation, until he was suddenly tackled to the ground. The red-clad ninja grunted as his shell smacked the ground that almost sounded hollow.  
"What! The! He..."  
Raphael mouth got covered by a forest grin appendage. Raphael glared with a twitching eye at his calm-faced eldest brother. Donatello was staring down at him with a blank expression, not a single sound came from his brother.  
"Your brother is dead, Raphael."  
The immediate eldest shot his head in the direction of the voice. A figure that looked perfectly identical to his blue-banded brother appeared in the corner of his eye. Raphael turned his body to completely face his most dearest, deepest, and darkest nightmare. His little brother was covered from head to toe in blood, cuts, bruises, stab wounds, gun shots...and his neck was burned black. One of his beautiful dark chocolate eyes hung limply from his socket. Both arms were cut completely off, and a hole the size of a dinner plate was carved into his stomach. The contents of guts, blood, and arteries poured and drained from his body. Raphael stood utterly paralysed. No matter how hard he gazed, he couldn't get his mind to process what he was seeing. Stuck in total disbelieve, bile rose in his throat his stomach could no longer handle the scene. The immediate oldest doubled over painfully as acid, and vomit poured from his throat. The majorly severed figure watched with a hurt and painful gaze.  
"Raphie. Why didn't you help me? You told me we would always protect and be there for eachother. But you lied to me. The foot attacked and destroyed all of us. You could have saved us, Raph."  
He couldn't describe it. It was burning so fiercely that he was shocked himself. Raphael had never, in his life, felt any sort of anger that felt even remotely like this. His teeth gritted together with so much force, some of his teeth chipped on impact and force. His nails dug into his palms, drawing blood and causing numbing pain. He didn't care though. The more his brothers words echoed in his mind, the more his brain was clouded by wrong-judgement and pure dark hatred. One thing he knew for sure though. He was going to demolish the foot.

******  
Raphael stood with horrified enlarged eyes as his beloved little brother, Donatello, fell to the ground with a harsh thud. Blood pooled around him as he gasped for air, his grip weak and frail on his Bo staff. Everything around Raphael was suddenly muffled as he took in the sight of his little brother. One of these forsaken foot touched HIS baby brother. Only moments passed before Raphael's mind was clouded by utter rage and complete darkness.

********

The loud metallic clanging of swords and weapons sprang through the air. A foot attack occurred on, what was supposed to be, a normal star lit patrol. Many foot soldiers lay dead at the turtles feet as all four brothers continued to fight. Each one battered and bruised with one of their one pains. Leonardo went head to head the daughter of the dead Shredder, Karai. As the remaining three took on the vicious foot. Michelangelo spun his Nunchucks with much fury, as he knocked multiple enemies in the head, killing them in an instant. Donatello managed his Bo staff with much force and skill, knocking foot dead with one hit. Raphael's Sai, deadly as they have ever been before, removed and sliced of limbs and appendages. The fight on the rooftop was highly intense as more tension built. Every one of the brothers were on a roll, before the most ear-piercing scream sprang through the atmosphere. Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo all shot their heads in the direction of their brothers scream, each held a face of pure agony on their face. With an enraged grunt, Raphael stabbed his Entire hand straight through the foots chest, ripping it out violently and slicing the man in half. Blood splatters his face and chest, but he couldn't care less. The immediate eldest sprinted for his little brother, who laid on the cold rooftop ground gasping desperately for air, his hand clutched tightly to his plastron. Raphael drank in the sight of his brother with large, enraged golden orbs. Everything around the emerald turtle muffled as he and Donatello met eyes. The purple clad ninja shakily raised his hand up and spoke in the softest of a tone.  
"R-Raphie...h-help me."  
Only moments after Donatello spoke those words, the ground began to shake with formidable force. Everyone on the roof stopped clear in their path, shaking along with the Earth with stunned expressions. Leonardo and Michelangelo gasped loudly as the recognised the immense pressure from this shaking. Leonardo sprang his head and gazed at his red-clad little brother.  
"Oh, G-d. Raph, no."  
Gale force winds that went up to over 70 mph began to blow on the roof, knocking everyone on the knees, shielding their faces. Karai held a tight grip to the brick as she struggled to open her watering eyes. Raphael stood up slowly from where he stood by his little brother. He didn't turn to face any of his enemies, nor his brothers, but he shouted in a booming voice, crystal for every person on the roof to hear. Even through the unnaturally strong winds.  
"What ya have done ta my brotha is lower than da low! You were already at my feet, and now ya don' even deserve ta be on dis d-mn planet anymo'e!"  
Raphael shot his head up to glare ahead of him, but his shouts of pure hatred were still aimed at his enemies.  
"You DARE touch my baby brother?! You DARE hurt whats MINE?!"  
The gale force winds began to blow harder then ever before. The shaking continued to wrack the ground more violently. Raphael smirked evilly as he turned his head and watched some of the foot trying to flee. 'Heh heh. Not this time.'  
Brain wave connections were made as Raphael forced all of the fleeing soldiers, and Karai to stay right were they stood. He began to walk closer with a dark smile painted on his face at the sight of all of the foot visibly shaking. Veins popped out of the immediate eldest's forehead and completely covering it. The pain that Raphael would normally feel if he made anything like this happen would usually be awful. But now, the pain was beyond all levels of insanity. He couldn't feel it due to the dark pitch cloud of rage and wanted revenge blanketed all of his senses. Leonardo and Michelangelo gazed at the scene in horror as their brother walked right up to the soldier who hurt Donatello. Raphael glared hatefully into the his masked eyes. The man began to quiver and shake, his body began to convulse in different angles. Raphael's smile grew wider and wider as he watched the soldiers arms slowly, and painfully rip off. The man screamed as both arms were tore clean off. Raphael began to laugh as both of the man's eyes ripped from the sockets.  
"Yea. Ha! Yea! Feel dat pain! Feels good huh?"  
Tired of having the man's existence still remain, Raphael took both Sais in hand, and buried them deep in the soldiers neck. The red clad ninja enlarged his eyes as he forced enormous amounts of gravity and pressure onto the main at once. The pressure eventually became to much, and the soldier exploded. Blood and guts splattered everywhere. All over The ground, the walls, and all over Raphael's face, arms, legs, and chest. The shaking and horrible wind blow had all in all stopped. Only a cold air remained. Silence and Raphael's satisfied, deep breathing was all that was heard. Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello watched with terrified faces as their brother smoothly wiped the blood from his chest and licked it with great solitude. Raphael's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as the taste was absolutely delicious to him. He craved more. Opening his lids slowly, the golden orbs that normally held much fire and determination, where clouded with ones of an animal. The pressure that kept building in his head, but still could not feel it from the intense anger. The remaining three brothers could do nothing but watch as their brother killed absolutely every foot In his sight. Blood, guts, limbs, appendages, organs, everything covered Raphael and the stone ground. It eventually came down to the last remaining survivor. Karai. Raphael narrowed his eyes dangerously, and hatefully as she quivered in fear. The terrified princess held he sword firmly in her shaking hands. As the immediate eldest approached her more, she took a small step back. Raphael hated this women with a passion. Everything she, alone, had put his family through. Put his older brother through. Just the friggin thought of her made him want to throw up. This freakin' women is gonna pay. Without even giving it bit of though, Raphael pushed Karai roughly against a brick wall. Karai cried out as she hit the wall. The red-clad ninja followed Karai down as she slid down the wall, her petrified eyes locked with his stinging golden orbs, filled with murder and hatred. Raphael suddenly smiled hopefully at the female ninja, gently stroking her cheek as she tensed firmly. Yet she couldn't take her eyes away from Raphael's souls.  
"Oh, Karai. Yer so young. Iz too bad though. Yer still gonna have ta die. But..."  
Raphael pulled her face up slowly, bringing her lips close to his and whispered softly.  
"You can have jus' a lil pleasure before ya die. After all, yer jus' so pretty."  
Raphael smoothly brought his lips yo hers, locking them in a passionate kiss. His eyes were shut in bliss as he held her head closer. Just before the kiss could get any deeper, or anymore passionate, the red-clad ninja took his beloved, crimson written Sai in hand, stabbing Karai her viciously in her right breast. The Kunoichi took in a deep, sharp intake of air. The pain she felt was beyond anything she had ever endured in her life. And it only got worse as the reptile imbedded his other Sai into her left breast. Karai sat shivering from the cold and the inhumane pain as she felt her life drain away. Raphael chuckled lowly as he used all strength and pushed his hand through her chest, gripped her heart and ripped it out with no mercy. The once alive women leaned cold dead against the wall, her face permanently mashed in pain, and her dull black souls staring into nothing. Raphael's job was completed; Karai was dead. The emerald brother looked down to his hand, where Karai's once pumping heart laid alive, just as she had. He smiled down at it, before crushing it heartlessly. He licked the blood lovingly from his hand as he thought of all of his "good" deeds tonight. He had assassinated all of the worthless beings of the foot clan, and he couldn't be happier. Raphael's murderous eyes suddenly enlarged, his face twisting in an expression of pure agony and pain. The blackness in his heart and mind began to fade, and the most painful, agonizing, traumatizing impulse of pain shot through his brain, making him burst out in a roar-cry of nothing but hurt. Nothing more than darkness was seen as temporary peace filled him.

******

Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello gazed in unmitigated shock. They had just witnessed their own brother mass-murder 85% of the entire foot clan, and the remaining foot clan leader. This was a experience that would dearly change all of them. Raphael's golden diamonds suddenly rolled to the back of his head as he released a screeching roar-cry. He clutched his head dangerously, falling to his knees and unconscious in under seconds. Leonardo's big brother instincts have kicked in beyond his maximum, as he sprinted and caught his brother before he could fall to the blood coated floor. The remaining brothers coming in not too far behind. They all stared in horror as Raphael's whites were the only part of his eyes that showed. His mouth hung open as if he were trying to scream, but no sound would emerge. Leonardo held his crimson covered brother in his arms, rocking him back and forth, sobbing silently.  
"G-d, Raph. My G-d, Raph...I"  
Leonardo bursted into fresh tears as he held his Raphael close. Michelangelo had tears streaming as well. He couldn't understand what could have caused his big brother to lose complete control like he did. What had happened? Donatello was speechless. He couldn't speak, he couldn't cry. He could barely eve breathe. Why did Raphael suddenly just...lose his mind? Did he see something? Did one of the foot piss him off? Raphael had started yelling about how the foot had hurt one of them, but neither one of them even got touched. He just couldn't understand. The sound of sirens rang in the distance, alerting the three shell-shocked brothers.  
"We have to go, you guys. We have to go."

****

Raphael sprang up hard in bed, nearly falling off the side. His breathing came in deep gasps as he took in his surroundings. His...no the lab. Why was he in the lab? Did something...it all came back in a flash. Every drop of blood, every organ flying in all directions as bodies flew all around him. Raphael's head began to pound viscously as he sprang from the bed, falling to the floor and huddling in the nearest corner he could find. Clutching his head, the immediate eldest immediately let tears leak violently from enlarged, utterly terrified eyes.  
"Oh, G-d. Wha' have I done? Wha' have I done?"  
What would his brothers think of him after this? He was scared as h-ll to find out, because he know he had no choice but to. He had murdered so many people, and for what? Why ha he done that? What had caused him to suddenly snap and completely lose every bit of sanity he possessed. Wait! It was for his brother! One of the foot had hurt his baby brother. But...but that doesn't seem right. Because why isn't Donatello in the lab if he had been hurt. Continuous thoughts ran through Raphael's pounding head, until the lab door opened calmly and slowly. Leonardo walked into the area with a tray full of food. Raphael couldn't look at his brother. He wouldn't be able to bear the sight of the fear and disappointment in his eyes.  
'Oh, Raphie. What are you doing on the floor baby brother?'  
Raphael gasped as he shot his head up, the view of a loving gaze his older brother met his eyes. Leonardo didn't even think twice, as he pulled his brother into a tight, much too needed embrace. Raphael returned whole-heartedly as he began to shake, Leonardo tightening his arms all the more.  
"Why?"  
Leonardo turned his head so he was whispering into his babies neck.  
"Because, Raph. I love you. What you did was an action out of protection and worry. You had thought one of us had gotten hurt, and I know you can't bear to see that. Your my baby, Raph. I don't...can't lose you."  
Leonardo placed a soft kiss on Raphael's neck, as he pulled back looking in the eyes of his stunned baby brother. Raphael couldn't take it anymore, and tackled his brother to the ground, crushing him in a tearful embrace.  
"I...I love ya too, Leo. Thank you. Thank ya fer understandin'."  
Both brothers were looking each other strongly in the eye, a smile painted on both faces.  
"An', an' even if I don' get rid of dis. Jus' know, that my bros, are my cure."

THE END

WOOOOW! That was fascinating! Yes?!...fine -.- AAANYWAY! Thanks fer readin' guys. And ladies. Yer amazing! And i hope ya enjoyed this story. Oh, about the part with Bishop, just a part that explained how Raph got the tumour in the first place. Nothin' major. Oh, and at the end, Don and Mikey were sound asleep. Knowing their brother was going to be ok, and with a heart full of forgiveness. Thats why they kinda weren't there. But ah, you get the point.  
Thanks again guys!

Read&Review

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
